Just take one step at a time
by Serena La Fay
Summary: You win or you die in a war. Everything that happens by making those choices are your own decisions. You are forming and making your own life. If only I could hear those words and voice again. ON HIATUS. Might delete it and write it again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Just thinking back of the road I have come. Its like taking slowly a bandage of a new wound. It hurts and it stings and the tears are starting in your eyes. Before I started with this trip, I lived in a small town in Texas. Had great friends, going to college at a young age and I was living with my mum and my step dad. Well I never really called him my step dad just Phil or the baseball guy. But all of those things can be taken from you in a blink of an eye. The people you trust in your home can be the ones that hurt you the most.

My roots were never Texas. I was born in a small town in Washington called La Push. When I tell this to people they never believe me. How can a white girl with ice blue eyes and brown hair be part of an old Indian tribe. Well that is something you can blame my mother for I only have the hair color from my dad's side of the family. Well as I was telling you I was born in La push my mom left my dad when I was eight years old. A month later she already picked me up and left the divorcing papers in stat. Cruel right well I never truly forgave my mother for taking me away from my dad. But I think she knew that I was going to be a special girl.

I only saw my dad in the summers but I stopped coming since my fifteenth birthday but thats a story I will explain later. My dad is the chief of the Quileute tribe in La Push and is also the chief of police of La Push and Forks. That is not a joke you know there is not a town next to Forks that's called spoons or knives. My dad has a brother Billy who is just a bit younger than him, Billy has one son Jacob or how I like to call him Jakey he is three years younger then me. That kid never learned how to keep out of trouble and when he was young he would follow me everywhere.

My grandpa always loved to tell stories about our tribe. Like how the cold people came and were defeated by the wolves. I never truly believed in those stories or magic. Boy was I wrong because everything just came crashing in at once. You know it's true about what they say that you will only believe it when you see it. After I knew the truth I was trusted with this secret to carry. My grandfather is the only one I can talk to about the secret and he told me I could not tell my dad about my involvement.

My name is Makayla Serena Black. I am eighteen years old almost nineteen, I graduated from high school on the age of sixteen. I am the daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charlie Black.

My mother and my step father were murdered a few months ago by some weird creatures . Who are the enemies of my mothers family they saw us as treat because I had come of age. I just walked in on them lying death in their own blood when I was coming back from school. You know that was just the story we made up for the cops. You never know when those cops get nosy. The true story was that I was in that room when they were murdered. Tied down on a chair where they were tortured to death. After they killed them they were coming for me. I protected myself and I dealt with them no more torturing people for them.

When I was born my grandpa called me an angel of the moon, because of my blue eyes and the white hair I had when I was born. The people from my mother's side called me a savior the girl who will control the elements. I am part Quileute and part of a special group of people you call elves. I have wolf blood and magical blood streaming in my veins.

So here I am on the road to go live with my dad and the hard part is can't be using my powers. Because I had to swear off an oath by my grandmother that I can only use them when some other magical creatures are hurting the people I love and care about.

I am going to be living in a small town with what 2000 people who live there. I better hope that something weird happens or it's going to be pretty boring around there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: In coming

If someone would told me that a few months back that i would be now on my way in a cab to the house of my father and that I would be living there for a year. I would have said that they were crazy. Its not that I don't have good connection with my dad. But its just back at home I had my school because I already was in college. You are probably wondering why I am already in college. Well I am a pretty smart kid you know at sixteen I already had my high school diploma. And so here I am almost nineteen years old and three years already in my college education.

Well back to the road trip I am taking to the town La Push. I would have expected that somebody would have picked me off from the airport. But unfortunately I am not that important to the people I am going to live with. Well to bad for them because they are missing someone really cool to hang out with. Because I am staying for a very very long time with my dad I had to bring a lot of stuff with me. So it was a very funny thing to see how the cab driver tried to put four suitcases in his cab. After some bad curses coming from his way and some giggling and laughing from my side. We drove away from the airport.

I was watching out of my window and I already missed the sun. It was always nice back at home from a long day at college that I just could go outside and lay in the sun. Well La Push Washington is the total opposite from sunny it is rainy, cold, dark and NO hot guys with no t-shirt on. Oh I already am missing those guys I don't know how to live on with no hot guys with those blond golden locks and those baby blue eyes. Alright you know that I am just joking right I am not going to drop dead because there are no hot guys hihi.

Normal people in this town do it all the time so I think I can live on and be celibate right ? Who am I joking to I think I wont be able to get a guy in the house with my dad the sheriff. Those guys would have a bullet up in there ass before they even asked me out. And my grandfather would probably be beating them down with his cane.

‟**Miss Black, miss Black"** Somebody was cruelly shaking me from my day dreaming of the sun and hot guys. While I was angry looking around who the idiot was to make that stupid mistake. I was remembering that I was not Texas any more but in La Push. **‟Miss Black we have arrived at the house of your father. I already have taken your suitcases out of the car" **

‟**Thank you, here is your payment and keep the change"** I said to him I was already on my way to the house when I was stopped and yelled at again. **‟Miss Black , you just gave me five hundred dollars to much. I cant accept that." ‟No its okay you were very helpful with my suitcases and the drive to here . I insist that you take the money"** I said to him. **‟Thank you very much miss Black I will not forget this. Have a very nice day".**

‟ **You to sir. "** I said back . What he didn't know was that I saw that he had some bills laying around in his cab that were unpaid. So I knew that the extra money would come for him extra handy. Also I don't need it I had gotten all the money that was from my mum and stepdad. And can I say that was allot. I am a very simple girl so I could still miss thousands a dollars and still could buy myself a house and some nice stuff.

So back to the story that is called my life. While I am struggling with those stupid , enormous and big suitcases of mine I still had to walk a bit to the house. God I am idiot for wearing my high heels right now. But they were so nice and cool I heard my conscience saying. Well not that nice and cool for caring four suitcases to a house.

I probably forget to mention that my dad is living together with Sue Clearwater and her two children Leah and Seth. I have a very close connection with those three. I always saw Sue as a second mother and Leah and Seth always saw me as there big sister. Leah is the same age as Jake so we have 3 year age lap. While I was back in Texas she and Seth would always stay in contact with me.

They were a bit upset because I stopped coming around from my fifteenth birthday. But we still emailed, sent pictures and videos to each other so they would always know what i was doing and visa versa. I know they will go berserk when they see me because every year they are complaining to me why I am not living with them. And go to college near La Push.

Well I just couldn't do it yet I had my own life and I wanted to have control over it myself. And not my dad and grandpa who are always looking over my shoulder if I am doing every thing alright. Right know I would have probably been hit the head by my grandmother because of lying. She is always telling Makayla Serena Black lying is not always the answer for everything and your only hurting the people who you are lying to.

So the real reason is also that I am white. You know I am going to live in a town full of Indian people who have a nice tan and I am white. Also I am the chiefs daughter and still people are looking at me with funny face. Some people are also gossiping that my mum cheated on my father and that I am not even his real daughter. Well you know what you people can just shove it up your ass and just look the other way.

There is always trouble with this community she is white, she is not living here , she doesn't know the way of our people etc. etc. They are just worried because I am the next in line for chief and it would be a big shocker for the other reservations that a white girl is named chief. The only thing they are worrying about is how it would look to the outside.

I have finally arrived at the house and I am now looking for the reserve key they have to have lying around. Right now I am checking the doorpost but nope nothing there. Maybe they have but it old school under the doormat but also there is nothing there. While I am thinking about the other options that I have but I cant leave my suitcases alone also I don't have car so I cant go to my grandpa.

Maybe I should have called my dad to leave a key behind. But I just assumed that somebody at least would have been home. Suddenly I heard laughter coming from the back of the house. So I am walking with my mobile and bag in hand to the back of the house.

When I abruptly stopped in my tracks because I just couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. MY GOD there is somebody up there that listens to my prayers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Who said these heels are not meant for walking

Oh my lord I could not believe my eyes. Six buffed up guys were sitting and joking around the campfire, my father was behind the grill and my grandfather was sitting next to my uncle Billy telling some crazy story. I was praying and wishing for hot shirtless guys and here they are sitting without shirts in a temperature that's not even warm. I was walking slowly to my dad to surprise the shit out of him. When I already saw a few of the guys looking at me . I put my finger to my mouth and told them to be quit. I just stood behind my dad and put my hands before his eyes and said **″ Guess who ?″. **My dad turned around and took me in his arms and started yelling **″ Makayla , Makayla. Why didn't you told me that you were already coming ″.** Now everybody was full blown watching to me and my dad. And all of sudden I heard more screaming Jake started running to me, Leah and Seth came out of the house with Sue close behind.

But the look on my face make them all stop in there tracks. I was sad and angry at the same time and I kept playing the words from my dad in my head. _″ Why didn't you told me that you were already coming. Why didn't you told me that you were already coming ″_**.″ Why, why! ″ **i said to my dad. **″ Dad I have nothing but sending you emails and text messages that I was coming early . You said it was alright and know you are telling why I didn't told you that. You know what forget it I should not have come back if this the responds that I am getting ″. **And so I threw in my angry phase my precious mobile to his head and walked angry in to the house.

While I was in the house I was looking around and saw that Sue did a good job for the interior in the house. Also while I was looking at the living room I got curious how my room was looking right now. Suddenly I hear from outside my grandpa and my uncle yelling at my father**″ Charlie Ephraim Black why didn't you told that my precious granddaughter was coming and my niece ″** I hear my grandpa and uncle say. Still to pissed for listening even what the pathetic excuse was from my father or why he even forgot why I was coming and even stopped from telling it to my grandpa and uncle. I just walked up the stairs to the second floor and started looking for my room. The first room I walked in to had some action movie posters on the wall also I saw some dirty laundry in the corner of my eyes. I was chuckling to my self this must be Seth's room it is still so unreal that my little brother has gotten big and turned into a teenager. Stopping myself from snooping more because I didn't wanted to find anything like a playboy magazine or worse condoms. I already shuddered and started thinking to myself _″ Do not think about your little brother with those gross magazines or even worse . I cant even think of the word masturbating. Oh my god somebody burn my eyes. I am already imaging it aaah burn those evil thoughts. ″_Alright think about hot guys with nice abs and a hot six pack. _″ Yeah also with nice a tan and maybe black short hair. ″_ Why am I started to think about those hot guys back in the yard ?.

Okay back to reality and I started walking out of Seth's room and in to the other . Wow this room is almost the same as Seth's accept for the action movie posters and those playboys and maybe more. Wow bad thoughts we don't want to go there anymore. I knew that Leah was a kind of a tomboy but I expected a little bit more color in her room. And so I started walking to her closet because as her big sister I should know what my little sister is wearing and what is good for her age. Oh my god . I opened Leah's closet and I saw nothing but shorts , tank tops all with the same color and some simple dresses. Alright me and little Leah need to have a talk about clothing and fashion. And so I already started to plan our first shopping trip so I can shop with her for some nice clothes. You know it doesn't has to be expensive you can also look nice with some cheaper brands of clothing.

I started to get a little sleepy so I decided to leave the snooping around for a later time and just go to my room lay down and not open my eyes for a few hours. So I started to look for my room and thought that the most logical option was that my room is next to Leah's. I opened the closed door next to Leah's and saw that my room was really nice I had some nice wallpaper on my walls with flowers on it. Also the furniture in my room was white but you really saw the wood curves behind it so that was really cool. Finally my eyes land on my bed and I started walking to it and just dropped myself on it. And closed my eyes.

**Charlie's POV**

I just kept worrying that maybe more kids of the rez were going to phase there are already so many kids that are phased. We have Sam the alpha who is 21 years old almost 22. Then we have Paul who is 18 years old, Jared who is in his last year of high school and is 17 years old. After that came Jake, Quil , Embry who was a big surprise for us because he has no connections to the old pack that we think off and Leah our bigger surprise who are all 16. Then as last comes little Seth who is not so little anymore and who became 14 years old a few weeks back.

They were al just kids when they started and some are still kids and they don't deserve this live. I already saw the dreams of Sam and Paul crumble under my eyes because of there duty to the rez because they cant leave. Also since the Cullens are back the stress of patrolling was also worse. And the meeting with the worrying elders were far from worse they were a disaster. One side think we should have killed the leech Cullens years ago and the other side is saying because they didn't broke the treaty we should just leave them alone. How can I do that when I have everybody breathing in my neck because they al have opinion. I am so glad that my little girl is far away from al this trouble and just can go on with her life.

Of course I miss her she is my only blood daughter and the first Black girl to be born in a hundred years. She really was a shocker when she was born and also scared the crap out of me when she wasn't breathing . I can remember it as the day of yesterday.

**Flashback almost 19 years ago**

**″ Push Renee push, you are just doing fine honey. In a few minutes we can hold our baby boy″** I said to my wife. Ha she really became pissed about that and started yelling back to me. **″ Charlie Ephraim Black don't you tell me what to do. Why don't you start pushing a baby out of your vagina and then we can start talking. Also who said its going to be a boy my mother had a feeling that is going to be a GIRL″** my wife yelled back at me. There was no way that it was going to be a girl , for the past ninety years only boys have been born in the Black family. While my wife and were arguing about what it was going to be , I heard the midwife take a big breath and said **″** **oh my″. **

That really started to make me more worried then I already was . So I left the bedside from my wife and walked to the end of the bed. And looked at my wife's vagina I couldn't believe what I saw , the head of the baby was already sticking out and it had hair that was pure white. I just ran into shock , when I heard on the background the midwife saying that there was only just one push necessary. I started to come back to reality and the baby came out. And I heard the midwife say It was a girl. _″ A girl I thought that's not possible we always had boys in our family. And I double checked the baby but yes It was a girl. ″_ But there was something wrong the baby wasn't breathing. I heard my wife started to panicking and yelling to me and the midwife **″ Charlie why isn't our baby breathing . Please do something Charlie. ″ ** My wife already started to cry and the midwife was trying hard to safe our baby girls life. I also started to have tears in my eyes for the baby we were about to lose. In the back of my head I thought that my mother in law was right about it being a girl and now I really hoped that the baby can live and she can say I told you so.

All of sudden I hear my dad running in to the room and went to the baby bedside. He just started to chant some words in a old language. And when he stopped you could here a pin drop because we heard a really small intake of breath and the baby started to cry. I never in my life had felled the overwhelming feelings that I had on that moment .From that moment on I promised my baby girl that I would do everything to protect her for al that is wrong in this world. Even if It would take my life, my money and everything that I own to bring her to safety then I would do that. From that moment on the Black family had finally girl In ninety years and we named her Makayla Serena Black.

**Back to present**

I heard on the background the guys joking around about some girl that Sam let walk into a wall when he was picking up the younger guys from school. And my father that was telling my younger brother Billy about when he was younger that as entertainment they would always go to the motel in the village. And watch which men would be busted by there wife this time. I had to chuckle at my dad he always had these kind of stories and would laugh the most at it. Back to my big task managing the grill because god forbid something would go wrong with the meat and we would not have enough. It was unbelievable how much those kids can eat, someday they will eat me out of my house. I saw my Sue and Leah working on the salad inside and Seth telling to them how his school day was , he had a sad look in his eyes and I wish I could know what made that look come on his face.

All of a sudden I could not see anymore and heard a voice in my ear. **″ Guess who ?″ **And then I remembered whose voice belonged to that it was my daughters voice who actually had to be in Texas. **″ Makayla , Makayla. Why didn't you told me that you were already coming ″. **Everybody was now looking to me and my daughter and I saw Jake, Seth , Leah and Sue already coming to me and Makayla. When I al of sudden saw the face of my happy daughter change it to a very pissed of daughter. **Why, why! ″ **she said to me **″ Dad I have nothing but sending you emails and text messages that I was coming early . You said it was alright and know you are telling why I didn't told you that. You know what forget it I should not have come back if this the responds that I am getting ″. **Then she just threw her mobile at my head and walked angry in to the house.

My dad and brother came angry to me and said **″ Charlie Ephraim Black why didn't you told that my precious granddaughter was coming and my niece ″. ** I just really forget about because all of the vampires that are running around and the kids that keep op phasing I just forgot it. And that was what I said back to them. **″ Sorry dad but I just forgot it because of all the trouble that we had lately on the rez , I just forgot it alright. ″** **″ Charlie I know that it was not easy for you also lately but that doesn't give you the right that you forgot that your daughter was coming″. **My dad said back to me.

Sue was giving me a look of disapproving because we had lately a discussion because we are getting married that we should trust each other in everything and that also includes this secret. Leah and Seth walked with Jake back to the rest of the guys. And Paul and Jared started to ask questions to them about who the girl was and what she was doing here . I started to look at the door and had a inner battle if I should go to her or just let her cool down. My brother started to wheel himself back to his old spot and took a beer and said to me **″ Charlie just let her cool down you know she has a big temper as the size of Texas. Before you know it she comes running down and start telling you about what people she has met. ″** So I started to go back to the grill and grill the meat that was laying next to it. After a half hour and most of the food was ready I asked one of the guys if they wanted to walk upstairs and ask my daughter if she want to come down and eat.

Sam the good guy that he always was stood up and said to me . **″ Sure Chief I will go to her and ask her , she is staying in the room next to Leah's right ?″. ″ That is right Sam and thank you for going ″ ** I said back to him. And I saw him walk in to the house. I slowly muttered a good luck and hoped that she had calmed down a bit because other wise Sam is in a hell of a trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Who the hell are you ?

_Running running only running I was almost out of breath but I couldn't look back. I wouldn't look back because I was afraid of what was there. The monsters that were following me . Monsters that don't even exist in scary movies our story tells around the campfire. They were hunting me because I was the answer. I could only hear the terrifying screams that were coming behind me . They almost reached me but still I was running I already felt the stinging in my lungs. Suddenly their claws reached me on my shoulder and I …_

_‟I was shocked out of my dream and tackled the person who dared to awake me. I admit that it was a scary dream those dreams were following me for the past months. But still I never got the answer on my dreams or what the monsters looked like I only knew every time I was scarred to death. "_

Back to reality I was struggling and fighting with the person beneath me and I tried to kick him in the back. I gave a good kick to his side and I saw in flash that it was a big guy with short black hair. Suddenly he got the upper hand and my hands where above my head and the guy was straddling my waist. **_‟_ God woman calm the hell down I am not going the hurt you , just stop kicking and struggling jeez.****"** the guy above me yelled. **_‟_Well excuse me , didn't your momma learnt you that you shouldn't wake up a person like that. Especially when it's a woman who had a very long flight and didn't have any sleep for the past two days . And FYI who the hell are you ?****"** I yelled back at him. The guy above me started to look at my angry pissed of face and just like that we were looking in each others eyes.

All of sudden it looked like I was pulled into a flash forward. I saw two little tanned children running around a backyard and laughing and I was laughing with them. I put my hand on my pregnant belly and I felt a arm circling my waist and I heard a husky voice whispering in my ear **_‟_Didn't Sue told you that you were on bed rest my lovely wife .****" _‟_ Ha after two children and a few years with me you should have known that I still am stubborn as the day that you met me****"** I mocked back.

I was back looking at two brown chocolate eyes and the body and face it belonged to. And I have to say he looked god damn good with his short black hair and his shirt less body with a very nice six pack. The hot guy above me started to talk. **_‟_ The name is Sam , Sam Uley."** While he was still laying on top of me and hell no I wasn't complaining. After while I coughed uncomfortably and Sam lifted himself of me. He held his hand out **_‟_Here let me help you get up. I got to admit you've got a hell of a kick ."** Sam said.

**_‟_**** Well thank you very much mister Uley. But that is also the fight trainings I had back home there allot of attacks in Texas you know. And a girl has the right to defend herself, but you also gave a good fight back."** I said back to him. I was trying to get the wrinkles out of my t-shirt because of my short sleep and looking on the floor for my shoes. While I was bending over I started to feel eyes on my back. I peeked over my shoulder and saw the Sam guy looking at my ass. **_‟_ Liking the view mister Uley our are you trying to find your invincible friend." **I said to him. **_‟_ Yes."** He said back . **_‟_ Which one is it mister Uley the ass our your invincible friend. Because don't you think that you are a little to old for that kind of imaginations." **I mocked back. He started to stutter a bit **_‟_ Uhm uhm it's the… a uhm ass ."** he coughed back. I started to laugh at him and thanked him for compliment when I finally found my heels.

I just started to have a smart moment what the hell Sam even was doing in my room. **_‟_Sam what are you actually doing in my room because I don't think it's a social visit."** I said.

When I looked back at him I saw his face scrunch up like he also tried to remember what he is was doing in my room. **_‟_Oh yeah your dad asked me if you wanted to come down for something to eat because he grilled all the meat."** So Sam was the sacrificial lamb of them all because my dad was of course to afraid to come up after my yell out to him. I chuckled in myself if comes to it they are all a bunch of pussies. Sam started to look worried probably afraid that I wouldn't come down with him.

**_‟ _****Its alright Sam stop looking worried I will come down in a minute. You can wait for me or already go down its your choice mister Uley."** I said to him. **_‟_ Ill wait for you Makayla. "** And I picked up my heels and put them on I totally loved these heels and they made me longer then I was. I started to walk out my door and to the stairs when I tripped a little over the carpet on the hall. I was about to fall when I felt hands circling my waist and cached me before i fell. I heard a husky voice by my ear **_‟_ Careful we don't want you to break something on your first day here ."** I got al warm and tingled inside and goose bumps started to come on my arms. Sam started to set me straight again and he held his arm around my waist and we walked together down the stairs. Down back in the living room I realized that Sam's arm was still around my waist. **_‟_ Sam you can let me go again we are safely on the ground. No dangerous carpets laying around here."** I laughed to Sam. I already saw his face get a sad look for the lost of contact. I have to admit I also missed his touch but I am not getting attached to a man this soon. I want to live my life a little and see more of the world before I settle down.

* * *

><p>Well shoulders straight and head held high and a little bit of hip swaying I walked out the backdoor to the yard. I saw my grandpa sitting on his chair on my right and I walked straight to him. I greeted him with my head bowed <strong><em>‟<em> Good evening grandfather siyaķaláwli ( I see you ) long time not seen. Still enjoining that computer that I have sent you ."** I said to him. He looked to me and I was just fast enough to escape his cane that he had swinging to me. **_‟_ Good evening siyaķaláwli and long time not seen that's all you have to say. My god Piťáķslo( Moon) if I didn't had that damn computer I would not even know that you were alive. And what was that video calling called. Oh Skype that's a very handy program you should learn the rest of the elders that. It would come very handy when Old Quil would have problems with his stomach again. " **He said back to me.

I heard some choking and coughing sounds and next to my grandfather sat my uncle Billy. Apparently he just started choking on his beer he had in his hand. I walked to him and started patting him on the back **_‟_ Are you alright uncle Billy our do I need to get you some water ?"** I started to ask him. He did some shaking with his head and from that sign in knew he didn't need any. He turned his head to my grandfather **_‟_ Seriously dad computer, Skype and video calling you are eighty two and you have a computer. I don't even have a computer hell no Charlie doesn't even know what Skype is and he is the one with the three teenagers ."** My dad started to agree from behind the grill. I started to cough a few times and they turned there attention back to me. **_‟_Hello uncle Billy siyaķaláwli . I gave grandfather the computer so he could get more in contact with me and I with him. And it is really not that hard to learn also Charlie doesn't have three teenagers because I am already a adult for the law and almost turning nineteen."** I talked back to him. That should keep them quit for some time.

I turned my back to them and I saw some people sitting around the campfire so I started to walk to them. When I saw my cousin Jakey sitting I ran to him and jumped in his lap. **_‟_**** Well well look who is all grown up my cousin Jakey you know that you are still to young for dating. So from now on I will supervise all your dates as the good cousin that I am."** I laughed to him. And I also started to eat from his plate in his hand. I saw Embry and Quil laughing next to him and started to talk about that were glad that they weren't the one with me as cousin. And Jake still had a shocked look on his face and after while he had noticed that I started to eat from his plate and so he took back his plate from my hands.

After my little stunt with Jake the people around the fire all started to look at me. So I started to poke Jake a lot because his attention was back to his food on his plate again. After some poking I started to slap him bit and finally he noticed me again. **_‟_What do you want now ."** he said with his mouth full of food. **_‟_ Clean your mouth before you speak Jacob because the rest of the people here don't need to now what you are eating or how you are eating it. Also who are your lovely friends that are sitting around you. Its your job to introduce them to me , well I can also do it myself but I cant guarantee that will go safely and without humiliating you."** I said sweetly to him.

After some thinking I saw that the words were sinking in by him. And he started to eat very fast to get his mouth cleared. **_‟_****Well my darling cousin from hell to my right are sitting Embry and Quil you already know them. Next to Quil is Paul ."** The guy Paul started to wink to me and we had some eye contact and I started to look for my mobile when I remembered that I had thrown it to my dad. When Jake talked to me again. **_‟_What the hell are you doing ." _‟_Well Jakey boy I wanted to get my mobile and do some adult stuff with Paul while you are still to young to understand ."** All of sudden I heard a smack and growl coming out of the corner from Paul and Paul was rubbing over the back of his head. **_‟_Forget Paul alright. Next to Paul is sitting of course your little brother Seth and your sister Leah. " **

And so I interrupted Jake again and ran to them and gave them both a hug and kiss. **_‟_Look at you both all grown up an I am so proud of you two. So stop growing up so I can be your big sister again ."**I said to them both. I heard Jake getting irritated behind my back so I turned my full attention back to him and made a salute to him. **_‟_I am back to listening oh wise Jakey boy ."** He did a little huff and I heard some snickering from Embry and Quil again. **_‟_ Thank you very much. Next to Leah is Sam you also met him already upstairs." **I started to look at Sam and I almost got lost in his eyes again and he gave me a big smile. Oh goodie there go my hormones. **_‟_And as last we have next to Sam , Jared and Kim. Guys meet my lovely older cousin Makayla from Texas do not worry she always been a little loopy but we have medication for that ."** he said to them.

And so he sat back in his place. I looked back to the two last persons Jared and Kim and looked to Leah. I already saw her pained look when she looked to them and also she gave me a look to drop the questions for now and safe it for later. I gave her a look back and started to walk back to Jake when all of a sudden I almost tripped. Luckily I got my balance back in time and looked behind me why I almost tripped. I saw fast a leg going back from the path and looked up to which body the leg belonged to . Oh hell no I saw that the person that almost tripped me was that Kim girl. So of course me knowing I got a pretty pissed of look on my face. And I started to walk angry to her when I heard Jake say**_ ‟_ Oh shit Mayka please think about your actions before you handle."** But it was already to late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : Its time to take the trash outside

**Hi readers, I have some questions for you if you want to see a Sam POV or somebody else just tell me and I will listen ;) also the reason for Makayla being in La Push will be cleared soon but not in this chapter. Byebye and have fun. **

* * *

><p>Oh hell no she just didn't do what I think she wanted to do. Well if she wanted to let me fall she is going to have a hell lot of trouble with me because nobody just do something like that and lives. I already heard Jake talking to me <strong><em>‟<em>**** Oh shit Mayka please think about your actions before you handle." **well I am sorry my dear cousin but it is already to late for that. Lately I am more of handle first and then ask questions and right now that's my signature style.

So I started to walk to the lovely Kim girl and I already saw that she tried to look the other way. Sorry puppet but if you start it you also need to finish it. I was finally standing in front of Kim and I started to bend trough my knees to get more in her eye level. I already had a smirk on my face and started to get my face closer to hers. Her body got all tense and I saw that she tried to stop her hands from shaking by putting them in her lap. And so I put my mouth close to her ear and I whispered **_‟_ Kim ,Kim you know if you wanted to talk to me you just have to ask. Don't try to get all high school on me and lets go trip the new girl. Because honey I don't take treats lightly and definitely when they try it on me in my own backyard ". **

She started to look me straight in the eye and she gave me a look that you know that she is going to try to pick a fight with you and its going to end deadly. What she didn't knew that I already knew that she is going to be the one to pick op the pieces and not me. And then she started to talk in a annoying voice **_‟_ I would not even try to get you hurt our trip you I just wanted to stretch my leg . And you where the one that didn't look where she was walking. So next time look more to the ground or get some glasses . No, I know something better why don't you walk at all ." **

I heard some ooh sounds from Quil and Embry and I gave them a look back to shut the hell up. Jake was already shaking his head and muttered something like**_‟_ Oh shit she does not know who she is talking to. Well Jared start digging a hole in the ground because you are going to need it." **. I was still bend through my knees and I started to laugh very loudly. Oh my god she is just digging one hole in to the other and I started to have tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. So I wiped the tears from eyes and looked back at Kim. Now she really started to get worked up and in a flash I thought I saw her right eye twitching.

**_‟_**** What the hell are you laughing about ḱabá·ła ( white) trash."** She said to me. Oh she just did not told me that I was white trash that is just low. I heard a roar coming out of the corner from Sam and Paul was already holding on to Leah because she was about to jump at Kim. I saw my grandfather looking at me and he was also shaking his head but he gave me the okay look. That means I can do something back but not go to far for his liking. **_‟_White trash seriously you are calling me white trash. Now you start to listen to me and you are going to hear every fanfucking word that I am saying understand ."** I said to her. **_‟_ I said do you UNDERSTAND."** I yelled. Kim looked me in the eye and she started to get up so I of course also started to stand up and I slipped out of my heels to get a better grip.

She started to walk away but I grabbed her by her arm. **_‟_ Oh no darling Kim you just don't start a fight and insult somebody and just get up and walk away. You want to act like adult then act like one and confront your fears."** Apparently I was holding on a little bit to hard because she was trying to get my hands loose from her arm. Jared her lovely boyfriend also started to get up and tried to intimidate me by towering over my small height. Out of my right eye also saw Sam getting up and also wanted to walk to me. So I yelled back to them **_‟_ Go back and sit at your spot don't you dare to come in between us. I don't give a damn that she is your girlfriend, best friend, cousin our even your goddamn freaking neighbour. This is between me and her and she is not going to walk away from this ."**

They actually listened to me and sat back in there spots and started to look at me and Kim. I knew they wanted to get us apart and just have a such nice and sweet diner with each other. But you can say and insult me with almost anything but don't you dare to insult me about my skin tone that is just not classy.

Kim started to talk to me again and I was already mentally groaning. _‟_****_Come on girl why don't you just shut your mouth because you are only going to say worse things. But no don't listen to that wise voice in your head if she even has a wise voice I am already started to doubt that"_. **_‟_You have no right to order my sweet Jared around who the hell do you think you are only I can say what Jared has to do. And also let me go I don't want to be touched by a bastard child like you . You are just like your step sister Leah a problem child at least she still has her real mother and step father. You loosed yours very quickly didn't you."**

Ouch that kind of hurt me bad even if it has been a year that my mother and step father had died it still really hurt me. I heard some gasps from Quil and Seth and I already saw that my little brother wanted to come to me and give me a hug. My eyes started to get a little watery but I blinked them away very quickly. Alright she wants to play dirty she can get dirty. If I was in Texasand somebody would pissed me very much off my best gay buddy would say . _‟__Dear lord the shit is about to hit the fan ."_

So I released her arm and started to clap with my hands in front of her and said **_‟_****Are you finished yet our do you still need to take a little prayer with your speech. Because girl that was hell of speech that you just gave so was it hard to think about it our did you already had it laying around."** She wanted to talk again but I interrupter her **_‟_Ah ah did I told you that I was finished no so now you go and listen to this lonely bastard child . Right? ,that was what you called me isn't . Our maybe my ears are still a bit closed because of my flight from Texas. "** So I started to look around and my eyes landed on Embry. **_‟_ Ah my dear Embry please tell me did you also hear her say those words or am I just imagining them. "**

Embry already had a pissed of look on his face and Kim started to fidget because I had a feeling that she knew that she already had lost this war. **_‟_Yes Mayka that where the words that she had token in her mouth"** So my eyes and everybody's eyes where all back on the bigmouth Kim in front of me. Who was probably wishing that some big hole would come under her feet so that she can disappear in it.

**_‟_****Now you listen girl and you listen good nobody and I tell you nobody is going to insult my family especially when they are bad talking about my sister. You are also a guest in my family's house and may I repeat a guest. When you want to play in my backyard you play with my rules do you understand. I don't give shit that you hate my guts or that you don't want to talk to me because I… don't… care. Give me one good reason why I am so not kicking your ass of this backyard."**

Right now I saw everybody looking at Kim and me even my dad who grilling the meat behind the grill. And of course the girl has to say something smart. I was already talking in myself _‟__Dear spirits why tell me why did you made such a ignorant and stupid girl. Is it for my entertainment or is she purely here for torture ."_

**_‟_****Well you don't have the right only a chief our a chief in upswing can do such thing. And you are neither of those things your father maybe be chief but you are defiantly not going to be our next chief because Sam is going to be that already. "**

Oh wow she can say more stupid stuff and I thought that she already had every insult thrown at me. But Sam as chief wow that is really a shocker so I started to make a joke about it. **_‟_Really Sam is the next chief. I didn't knew that I had a older brother well thank you very much for telling me this. "** and I started to laugh a bit. **_‟_Well that is a real bummer I kind of had the hots for Sam and now we cant get together anymore because that would be incest and that is so morally wrong "** I drawled out with myTexas accent.

**_‟_****But we can also do it sneaky you know and go on little camp trips or go shopping together if you know what I mean. "** and I started to walk to Sam. **_‟_So give me some brother loving big brother"** and I was laughing and wiggling with my brows.

At that point everybody was shocked to their seat and Paul just fell of the wooden log and started to laugh his ass off . My dad started to have a panicked look and I saw that the meat was overcooking and smoke was starting to come from the grill. I looked back at Kim and I saw that she was looking very fast around because of course it didn't packed out like she wanted it to.

So I started to get my poker face back on and get serious again. **_‟_Dear Kim by blood I am still the rightful chief from the Black family and I am the oldest of the grandchildren. I don't give a damn that people think I am not right for this position or that I am bastard child"** I saw Kim wince under that word . Well you had it coming honey you throw it at me and I throw it right back in your face. So I came very close to her face and said **_‟_If Sam or anybody else wants to be the next chief they have to pry it away from my dead and cold hands. Its my right by birth and I take it very seriously because I respect the laws of our people. Maybe you should start learning them again and try to find this time a book without pictures"**

And so I was so done with this girl in front me and I started to walk to the back door of the house to get something to drink. Maybe some booze to get me through this horrible day. While I was walking away I yelled over my shoulder **_‟_And now we are finished in this conversation"** .

I saw my grandfather walking angry to Kim and he started yelling to Jared to take her home and that she is not welcome here in this house for the next days. ‟Go grandpa go on and say to the bitch what she had coming " I said in my head you rule.

I was also suddenly attacked from behind by Leah she was hugging the air out of my body and said **_‟_Thank you sis you defiantly are my new hero and you so told that bitch that she had no right to bad talk to you. "** .I got all warm inside because my little sister was proud of me and that moment was al that mattered. And so we walked and laughed together to the house when I heard some voices say behind me **_‟_Hey wait for us we also want to talk and go with you."**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 : I wish I had the answer on every question

Leah and I walked through the back door and to the kitchen area. It was nice to see that twinkle back in her eyes and while she was sitting on the chair I could not stop looking at her. I really had missed her you know. When you miss someone to talk to especially last year when my mum and step dad had died. I heard the backdoor creak and all of sudden a mass of tanned and black haired guys came through the door. And they started to talk at the same time.

**‟ That was freaking awesome what you did back there"** . said Quil **‟ Awesome awesome there are no words to explain what happened back there in the yard you are my new hero . Guys bow to our new leader"** said Embry and all the guys and Leah bowed to me.

**‟ No freaking way Mayka I thought you were going to punch her teeth out of her mouth because of the words she said to you. I almost had that nerve to do it" **said my cousin Jake with a smile on his face. **‟ Dear god hot woman where have you been all my life we need more women with that spunk you have. I now know why Jake never mentioned you if I had you as a cousin I would hide you in a cellar and never let you leave"** Paul said to me with a wink and a goofy smile.

In the meantime Seth came running to me and gave me a big hug and started to whisper talk to me **‟I am so happy that you are back but are you really alright? Because she really said some mean things to you big sis. "**I gave him a big hug back and patted his back. Sam was talking as the last person **‟ You alright if you need anything just ask alright."**

**‟ Guys guys I am alright okay. But please stop talking at the same time I already feel a headache coming up".** I yelled back to them. So they all stopped talking and looked back to me. **‟ And for answering all your questions Quil and Embry thank you for the compliment and autographs are after this meeting "** I winked to them. And they were high fiving and said **‟ Awesome".** I laughed silently in myself I think those guys use the word awesome for almost everything.

**‟ Jake you know me as best but still you should have know that if it comes to it I will act as a lady. But there is always a next time cousin , believe me I have a feeling there will be a next time."**

Jake looked at me worried but still nod and agreed with me . I have a feeling this is not the first time something with that Kim girl has happened. **‟And Paul if you where wondering for the past thirteen years I have been in Texas and for Jake not telling you I think you have to ask him that. We all keep secrets and sometimes it is for the best"** I said to him. I saw all the guys looking at each other and I was wondering what that eye contact meant. Well those are questions for later and so I looked back at the little attachment around my waist.

**‟ Seth you can let me go again I am not going to disappear in thin air buddy."** He looked to me but still would not let me go. When I heard Sam starting to speak again **‟ Seth let Makayla go !"** Wow that almost sounded like a order and Seth let me go very fast like I was on fire. I gave Sam a irritated look because I don't like it when people start to order my family around.

So I gave Seth a kiss on the cheek and told him that it was alright but that he should just listen to me next time. He gave a nod and started to sit next to his sister Leah. I heard a growl coming again out of the corner from Sam and I looked to him with one eye brow up. Unbelievable I really don't know what his problem is but he should stop glaring at my brother like he is the plague.

**‟ Sam that was not necessary to order my little brother around. I already asked him to let me go and eventually he would have let me go. "** I said to Sam irritated. Apparently Jake saw that I was slowly getting irritated again. Because he started to whisper something to Sam and I saw Sam's shoulders slum down.

**‟I just wanted to help you Makayla no need to all get all irritated with me."** Sam said back to me. Okay I thought so I started to walk to the refrigerator to get me something to do before I said something back to him that I will regret. I saw that Paul and Quil were standing in front of the refrigerator. **‟ Guys please move so I can get to the refrigerator."**

They still didn't move and I got even more irritated and so I shoved Paul and Quil to the side. **‟ Thank you very much guys for moving"** I said to them. **‟ Jeez Mayka no need to get al bitchy with us we were already going to move. "**said Quil. And then I heard Paul whisper **‟ Jeez anybody mood swings please. Thank you very much Sam."**

I huffed a bit and I was looking in the refrigerator for something to drink but there was nothing there only milk and some juice. So I slammed the door closed and I walked out of the kitchen passing by Sam while I was walking away. Our arms touched and I felt some tingling and my hormones spiked again. _‟ My god"_ I thought maybe I should have not started those new birth control pills because my hormones are going crazy and I want to jump him every time we touch.

I heard some shuffling in the kitchen and the chairs that were being moved. When I heard Leah say **‟ Guys please stop following her she just got here and she already got into two fights. She is probably tired and exhausted so please let her go especially you Sam."** Alright I get that she want them to leave me alone but why is she asking Sam to really leave me alone. Huh, maybe I have to think about it later but right now I am looking for that special Irish drink that I had send my dad.

So I started to look in the living room in our liquor cabin for that drink that I at home also used to drink . I now that you are not supposed to drink at eighteen but come on cut me some slack . I had a really shitty year and sometimes you just need something strong to help you out of your misery. And then it would come in really handy that my grandmother my mums mom is Irish she would just send me a couple of bottles. So I would send them to my dad our my grandfather. Its pretty strong booze because there is a special ingredient in it.

Thanks to that special Irish drink I can really handle my liquors now and not become drunk very easily. You have to drink at least three bottles before you can get drunk our if you haven't eaten for a day you already get drunk at two bottles.

**‟ Hallelujah"** I said out loud. I finally found it behind some rez alcohol bottles. So I grabbed the bottles that were laying in the cabin and took them with me to the front of the house and I sat down on the veranda.

I just started to drink out of the first bottle when I heard some voice say behind me **‟ I don't think that is wise to do that you aren't even twenty one. "** I started to laugh a bit and looked behind me and I saw Sam leaning there against the front door. So I started to talk back to him **‟ I don't think you have the right to tell me what I can do or cant. I am not some dog that you can whistle around like you do with my brother. " **

And I took a bigger gulp from the bottle and I saw that the first bottle was almost empty already. I didn't even knew that I was still drinking while I was talking to mister I- know –everything- better- than- you. In the meantime Sam took a seat next to me and I grabbed two bottles and I held my hand out with one bottle to him **‟ Go ahead maybe you will get a bit looser with some booze in you." ** I slurred to him.

Eventually he accepted it and started to take a swig but as I already thought he started to cough very loudly . And while I was laughing at him he started to say with a husky voice **‟ Jeez what is this stuff strong how can you drink this like its water." ‟ Well Sammy boy this take lots and lots of exercising and training I can take you as my little protégé. " ** I slurred out. I already started to get drunk when I remembered that I havened eaten for a day and that's why the drink was already effecting me.

I started to get up with the bottle in my hand and started to sing a bit .

**_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.<em>**

**_Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
>Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.<em>**

I wiggled a bit and started to dance and swing with my hips while Sam was still sitting on the veranda. I looked back at Sam and his eyes started to get a bit dark so of course the devil that I am I was swinging more with my hips in front of him. Well at least the years of dancing are paying a bit off because I never saw a mans eyes that black full of lust that Sam was having right now.

Sam started to talk to me again with a voice full of lust **‟ I think you need to stop drinking and dancing because I cant stand in for my actions that I will do to you if you don't stop .**** " **

_‟ My god. " _I thought again that man can almost make my panties drop at that moment. Of course that was also the booze talking in me that was full blown effecting me. I was also wondering where the rest of the guys have gone to because normally they would follow me almost every where when they were little.

But of course I have to say something stupid at that moment that I know I will regret it in the morning. **‟ Sammy Sammy Sammy and why should I stop if you and I are both enjoining it very much. " ** I talked back with a voice full of lust as his. And so he started to get up and stalked to me like I was his prey. At that moment when he stopped in front of me he was towering over me and grabbed me by the hips and pushed me flat against his body. And put his mouth against my ear and nibbled bit at it and he whispered **‟ Well babe I really enjoined it if you know what I mean. " ** And I felt his erection against my stomach and I had to bit back a moan.

Sam started to talk to me again **‟ But most importantly I want you to remember it in the morning. So for this time I will back down but next time I wont be so gentle to you. " ** And so I saw his fine ass walking away and on his way he took the bottles back inside. After a few minutes I was still looking at the door. _‟ Come on Mayka get a grip and get your hormones back under control " _ I said in my mind.

And so I also walked back through the door and to the backyard. And I yelled **‟ So what do we have for dinner. " **

* * *

><p><strong>Please review i need to know what you think of it so far ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter six: Dead to the tiny man in my head

Argh what is that pounding in my head it feels like somebody has hit me with a dozens bricks. I tried to open my eyes but it already hurt just trying to get them open. Well I am also wondering why my dad or Sue hasn't kicked me out of my bed yet. Normally somebody would already have yelled at me or just opened the blinds of my window_. ‟Alright channel your inner super woman and just open your eyes" _I said in my head_._

I popped one eye open and was already mentally cursing myself . What the hell I was thinking by drinking on a empty stomach. Bad Mayka bad. Alright just get over it already and I opened my other eye and I was met with a overwhelming brightness of light. _‟Oh god what is that bright light put it out . Please somebody put the lights out"._

When I finally got used to all the lights I was looking straight to my wallpaper with pretty flowers. _‟Oh look at all those pretty flowers they are almost dancing"._ I was grinning from ear to ear when I was looking to my wallpaper. I don't know what I did last night but I think someone put something in my drink. Because normal people don't smile like a idiot when they look at there wallpaper. Way the go Mayka you finally reached your lowest point.

After a few minutes laying on my stomach and trying to get myself together. I finally lifted my legs of my bed and put my feet on the ground. Alright we already are one step further then your first position . _‟Good job"._ And so I finally lifted also my body in a sitting position and I did that a little to fast because before I knew it my head was already meeting the ground. And I had hit the ground with a loud smack **‟Ouch that hurt"** I said_._

While I was laying on the ground I thought I heard somebody laughing downstairs like they had heard me fall_.__** ‟**__ Don't think so ridiculous Mayka people cant hear that good__**"**_ I said mentally to myself. I looked straight to my bathroom thank god Charlie gave me my own bathroom. And so I started crawling to my bathroom.

****Ten minutes later that felt like freaking hours****

I had finally reached my bathroom and lifted myself on top of the toilet seat. I reached my hand out to the sink cabin and looked for the aspirin bottle and took two of the pills in my mouth and swallowed. I waited a few seconds to get myself together and to get myself in a standing position. Afraid to look in the mirror straight away because I was afraid of what I would look like. I opened my eyes and looked at myself _‟ Oh my, my brown curly long hair was a mess it almost looked like S-E-X hair. I had bags under my eyes and the shape of my pillow was left on the right side of my face. What the hell did I do last night ?"._

And so I started to think about what has happened last night. Apparently I shouldn't have done that because my headache just got worse. One thing I know for sure no touching the Irish booze for awhile because that is the only alcohol that can leave this kind of effect. I went to the shower and just sat under it while the water was trying to wash away my hangover.

After a few minutes I turned the shower off and grabbed my towel and tied it around me. I walked straight to my closed when I all of sudden remembered that I didn't bring my suitcases upstairs. So that only left one thing running in my towel down stairs grab fast my clothes and run fast back upstairs.

‟_Great plan Mayka"._ I already thought. So I opened slowly my bedroom door and looked around the hallway if somebody was there. Nope nobody there and I walked fast down the stairs and started to look fast for my suitcases. Where the hell had Sue put my suitcases, when I also got a brilliant idea. Of course the laundry room and I ran fast for the laundry room and I almost flashed the neighbors because my towel slipped down. I grabbed my towel fast and opened the first suitcase that I saw. I took some tight fitness pants and a sport top with a vest to put over it and my running shoes.

I ran back upstairs and started to put my clothes on. When I eventually had al my clothes on and I had laced my shoes. I grabbed my brush and started to brush my hair to get it in a ponytail. On my way out of my bedroom I also saw my Iphone with earphones laying around and grabbed that also. Silently thanking my dad for bringing my phone back to me because that was one thing I could remember before it got al fuzzy.

With a little moan of pain I sat down on the kitchen chair and tried to grab a plate with some food on it. When Sue turned around from the stove and gave me cup of coffee and laughed at me **‟Finally awake I see. Need something else to eat or are those toasts good for you".**

I was already eating and sipping from my morning coffee when I said to Sue **‟No this fine I don't think my stomach can handle anything more that this. And I want to already apologies for my behavior that I might have done". ** Sue started to laugh again and said that I did nothing to crazy but that I might have gave my dad a heart attack. I already started to put my head in my hands of shame and shake my head.

So far for making a good expression on my sister and brothers friends. I started to make plans in my head for a little run trough the forest and streets to get rid of my hangover. I looked at Sue and said to her **‟Sue I am going to take a run through the streets to get my mind a little clear. So if you need me you can contact me on my phone".**

She looked back at me and nodded with her head but she still said something **‟ I don't know where you want to run but if you wait you can ride with your dad and start running from Forks to La Push. He has to do some business there". ** I thought about those option and agreed with Sue and started to wait on my dad. I thanked Sue for the breakfast and went to the front yard to do al little stretching already.

While I was stretching my back and legs I saw someone coming in to the yard . It was Paul and he started to yell at me **‟Hey I am to sexy and you know it. How are you doing having a little bit of trouble with a headache don't you. Well I had a really good time last night. ".** and he was laughing his ass off and walked inside.

‟_Oh god"._ I thought I really need to remember what happened last night if this is the first reaction I had so far. I heard the gravel crack and saw my dad in his police car coming.

My dad got out of his car and I waved to him while I was still doing some stretching. He started to come to me and I saw my opportunity to ask him for that ride to Forks. **‟Hey dad, Sue mentioned that you have to drive to Forks can you give me a ride because I also have to go there.". **

‟**Sure Mayka but why do you need to be in Forks**_"._ He had a little worried look on his face but I didn't gave any more thought about it. _‟_**Uhm dad I want to run a bit for my exercise and Forks to La Push is a great run**_"._ I said back to him and he nodded to me that it was okay.

So I went to his car and sat in the front seat as shot gun. My dad ran fast inside and came back outside with a little lunchbox . I had to laugh at that vision so many things can change in a few years and still my dad doesn't know how to cook.

He went behind the wheel and started to put the car in reverse and getting on to the road to Forks. I heard my favorite French song on the radio and started to sing with the lyrics

_**Donnez moi une suite au Ritz, je n'en veux pas ! **_

_**Des bijoux de chez CHANEL, je n'en veux pas ! **_

_**Donnez moi une limousine, j'en ferais quoi ? papalapapapala **_

_**Offrez moi du personnel, j'en ferais quoi ? **_

_**Un manoir a Neufchatel, ce n'est pas pour moi. **_

_**Offrez moi la Tour Eiffel, j'en ferais quoi ? papalapapapala**_

**_( Zaz- Je veuz) _ you should check it out great and happy song ;-)**

My dad looked at me and said _‟_**After so many years you still have a beautiful voice Mayka and I love every word that comes out of your mouth.**_"_ He said with a proud look on his face. And for the rest of the ride I started to hum the rest of the songs that came up.

The car stopped at a little shop in Forks and I thanked my dad for the ride and jumped out of the car. I grabbed my Iphone and strapped it to my arm and put my special running remix on.

I started to walk to the tree line when I got a itch to just run in the forest to do a training like a parcour. So of course I ignored the voice in my head that told me to not go in the forest.

I just started to run in the forest and I already loved the speed and the trees around me. It gave me such a feeling that I was free and if I could I would forever be running here. I really started to run very fast and the trees were flashing by in no time. When I also got feeling that I was being watched or something else was in the forest of Forks.

I paid no attention to it and just kept on running and jumping over tree logs and rocks that were laying around . When I also saw a big tree log and I started to jump over it and make a triple back flip. After that I stood still and was just enjoining that moment the sun was shining high and there were also no clouds in the sky. It was the perfect day almost to perfect for my liking. Because nothing can stay perfect forever.

I started to change the remix on my Iphone to get a more upbeat remix. After I changed it I started to run again deeper in to the forest and I was wondering how close I was already to La Push. Because I still wasn't out of breath because of the exercise also my hangover was still there. Say hello to mister pain and misery.

I pulled my earphones quickly out when i heard a loud thundering sound like something clashed together some where in the forest. Now I really had a feeling that I was maybe not alone in the forest of Forks.

My heartbeat started to get a little pumped up and I started to ran again to La Push but this time without music so I could listen to my surroundings. I started to ran faster and faster because now I really had a feeling like something was surrounding me.

On my way of running I lost my hair tie and my curls were now bouncing with me as I ran. All of a sudden I saw something flashing aside of me and it was gone very quickly. I saw a clearing ahead of me and I had a sudden pull to the end of the clearing. That somehow the beginning of La Push forest started there.

I ran more faster than normal and my lungs already started to hurt a little bit. I felt the trees scratching at my face and legs and I tried to make my way through the trees.

When like in slow motion I saw slowly somebody flash by me. I focused more on the object while I was still running and I saw that it was a person with long red hair.

At that moment I sobered up quickly and only one thing came in my mind and it shocked me to the bone.

‟_No way VAMPIRE"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and review. :)<strong>

**Also I can only say where ever you are Goede morgen, goede middag en goede avond!**


	8. Chapter 9

**I wish everybody a happy Easter day in Dutch its called Paasdag. And every year the pope thanks us for the flowers from Holland :). Those are our little traditions. Have fun Easter eggs hunting. And enjoy the next chapter and forget not to review I love the reactions it keeps me going. Also I am mixing New Moon and Eclipse a bit together. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time in Just take one step at time:<strong>_

_**When like in slow motion I saw slowly somebody flash by me. I focused more on the object while I was still running and I saw that it was a person with long red hair.**_

_**At that moment I sobered up quickly and only one thing came in my mind and it shocked me to the bone.**_

‟_**No way VAMPIRE"**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : Your job was to protect me from getting hurt<p>

Alright now I really need my eyes getting checked out because there is no way that a vampire is running around in the forest of Forks. I now the stories of the cold ones and shape shifters by heart but for the past years I haven't seen an vampire. I was almost thinking that they just disappeared or something had happened to them.

But right now only one thing came in my mind it was a piece of the story that my grandfather always told. The people of La Push always got protected against the cold ones by the old pack with Ephraim Black as there leader. His blood is my blood and so I started to run after the red headed leech.

While I was running very fast after the leech again I remembered the promise and oath I took with my grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>**Few weeks back**<strong>

My grandmother was standing in front me and was reading the letter again that my dad had sent me. _**‟**_**So you are going to your father in La Push in a few weeks"** she said to me.

‟**I know grandmother but I made that promise a year ago and you know I always keep my promises. I already started to pack my suitcases and have arranged with my school to get my work send to La Push and finish my school year there."** I talked back to her . I already knew what way this talk was getting to. And I already started to hate this conversation.

‟**I know that you made a promise Makayla and I am not doubting your honor of for filling those promises. I am worried for your safety over there . You know that you have a little problem."** She said. That's what my grandmother called my powers a little problem. She is the one that is almighty powerful and I got it as a heritance from her. I was her protégé for the past years since I got my powers at the age of fifteen. From that moment I had a very close bond with my grandmother and she really was there for me the past year.

Apparently a elves power can go very dangerous when they are emotional compromised. And so my grandmother was also training me how to handle my emotions so I wont explode the first time when somebody is pissing me off. Because that would be really funny to explain to my dad why somebody in the neighborhood just exploded in the air. Not something I look forward to. Its not like I can say hey dad guess what your daughter is half elf and she has al kind of super powers. But I can still be normal and live with you.

Nope you can just forget that. My grandmother started to talk again and I already saw the look on her face that she is going to say something I defiantly wont like. _**‟**_**I really hate to say this Makayla but I cant just let you go to La Push like you are right now. " **

‟ _Oh please don't say it please don't say those words"_ I was saying in myself. _**‟**_**I have talked about it with the council and we all agreed that we have to bound your powers . Right now we can control you our guide you when you are in La Push. So we cant help you when you are having trouble with your powers. "** my grandmother told me.

Wow that was really mean. I knew that it would happened. They just don't trust me and they have no right to just say that. Come on I have been training with my powers for the past four years. I have enough control to live my life easily in La Push.

‟**Don't give me that look Makayla I know you don't like it. But these are our rules and orders and you have to follow them. When the sun comes up tomorrow your powers will be bound and you can only get them back if we know that you are in serious danger. Or that you have returned to Texas. Also only if something supernatural is also close in La Push and it is threatening your life or the people in La Push you will also receive your powers. Otherwise you will just live your life as a normal teenager."** she said to me in her ordering tone.

I huffed a bit now that she had ordered it cant go around the rules and I have to follow them. So I hold my grandmothers hand and said my oath to her which much regret. _**‟**_**I Makayla Serena Black daughter of Charlie Black chief of La Push and Renee Dwyer-Johnson from Texas. Will agree with these terms and will live my life in La Push without powers unless I return to Texas. Or something supernatural threatens my life or the people in La Push. "**

* * *

><p><strong>**Back to the present**<strong>

And that was the moment that I had my powers bound but I still had the speed and athlete powers of a elf. So I was still running after the red headed leech I may not have my powers but I can still stop her from going to the people in La Push. She ran in front of me and she ran through the clearing and jumped over the little river and ran into La Push.

I also ran very quickly through the clearing and jumped over the river and landed perfectly on my feet. _‟Thank you elf elegance and speed and hello La Push. " _ I saw her looking over her shoulder to me and she gave me a wicked smile. _‟Oh you wanna play . "_ I thought in myself when I was running after her. I think she really has no idea who she has running after her. But I am not allowing her to get to my people. I can handle her with my speed and my fast thinking of maneuvers.

After me I heard some trembling of feet hitting the ground and I thought I also heard some wolf howling. _**‟**_**Oh boy. A vampire in front of me and a wild wolf pack following me this cant be good. "** I said out loud. Time to run faster and I started to run faster after the red headed leech in front me.

When all of sudden I lost her and didn't saw her running in front of me anymore. So I started to look franticly around where she might have gone to. Maybe I finally scared her and she went away from my lands. But I don't think that the red headed leech was a that kind of leech she is probably looking for something. Well I am not sure that was the real reason but I had a feeling that was the case just call it my natural instinct yelling at me.

I started to jog further in to the forest. And looked around me for the leech . I looked also in the high trees because you never know when a leech is hiding in there. Those sneaky monsters can be very fast and climb very well in a tree. I will never ever be a leech I rather die then get myself changed into a never aging bloodsucking monster.

After a while I saw something or someone laying on the ground down below me. I focused my eyesight on the person down below when I got a shock of my life. And I started to jump down and ran to the person. I started to talk and shake the person that was laying on the ground. A gun was laying next to him and I threw the gun a few meters behind me.

‟**Dad talk to me please. Dad come on don't be like these look at me " **I yelled to my dad. Who was the person laying on the ground. He still didn't responded and I checked for his heartbeat. When I got a hunch that something was so not right here and I started to do CPR on my dad. I saw Jack Swan running to me with also a gun in his hand when I started to yell at him _**‟**_**Call a ambulance right now. " **

I looked at his face and he was clearly panicking and he started to talk back to me _**‟**_**Oh shit we were only looking for the big wolves that my daughter saw a few months ago. " ** I started to get irritated by him and yelled again to him _**‟**_**Right now I don't give a crap what your daughter might have seen but right now I want you to call a freaking ambulance alright ?. "**

I saw him grabbing his cell phone and he started to talk through it. I the mean time I was still doing CPR on my dad when I saw him taking a breath and open his eyes a bit. Thank god for small favors and I talked to my dad again with tears in my eyes _**‟**_**Jeesh dad you scarred the crap out of me don't you ever do that to me again alright. I cant lose you to because I already lost mom and I really need my daddy right now. " **

My dad started to talk back to me with a small voice_**‟**_** I am so sorry Mayka . I don't know what happened to me . One moment I was walking around and the other I was totally blacked out. " ** I looked to Jack Swan and motioned him to me. _**‟**_**Stay with my dad and don't leave him . I also want you to call my grandfather and Sue about what happened with my dad alright ? " ** I ordered him.

He looked at me and started to sit on the place where I sat before I was standing up. _**‟**_**Where are you going. " ** he asked me. I looked back to him and said _**‟**_**I have a feeling what might have caused this and I am going to follow it. After I handled that I will also come to the hospital. " **

And so I started to run again this time full of anger because I have a feeling that the red headed leech had caused this. After a few minutes I saw her again this time running next to me and so I tackled her to the ground. We both stood up again and we started to look in each others eyes and circle each other.

She laughed at me and said _**‟**_**Oh what is the itsy bitsy human going to do to me. Stare me to dead. You probably like the present I had left in the forest didn't you. " ** Now I was totally pissed of and started to walk to her and grabbed her by her neck and pushed her with all my power to the tree. She was lifted off the ground and I looked at her face and her face was full of shock. Apparently she thought I was a normal human wrong thought honey.

I only said one thing to her _**‟**_**Game on! " ** and I released her and let her go. She looked at me strange and started to laugh again _**‟**_**Game on indeed. I like you. " ** she said to me. And so she ran off.

I ignored her laughing and started to run to my grandfathers house. I saw that my grandfathers car was already gone but I ran quickly to the shack. And I saw the motor cross laying around and so sat very fast on it and started the motor. I raced quickly out of my grandfathers yard with no helmet on my head.

I grabbed my Iphone quick and started to dial the phone number to the hospital. _**‟**_**Forks hospital how may I help you. " ** I heard a woman say on the end on the line.

‟**Yes you may, Charlie Black was brought in. What is his situation. " ** I asked the woman . In the meantime I was driving very fast to the hospital and tried to get not in a accident.

‟**Charlie who ? " ** she said. I just got more pissed than I already was and yelled to her through the phone _**‟**_**CHARLIE BLACK , B-L-A-C-K you know the opposite color of WHITE. He is also the sheriff of La Push and Forks. " **

‟**Oh yeah mister Black the doctors are examining him right now. But what we do know is that he had a heart attack. " ** she said back to me.

All of sudden my world stopped at those words _**‟**__A heart attack my dad had gotten a heart attack. " _ I heard some honking in front of me and I just could avoid that I got in a accident with a car. When the woman on the other end of the line started to talk again _**‟ **_**Ma'am are you alright. " **

‟**Yes I am and good bye. " ** and so I hung up the phone and saw Forks hospital right in front of me. I was looking for a space to dump the motor cross. When I saw nothing I just dumped it in front of the entrance and I ran inside.

I was looking around and saw the information service and asked them _**‟ **_**Where can I find the room of Charlie Black or his doctor. " **

Before they could answer me I heard a voice behind me and I turned around. _**‟ **_**You family of Charlie Black. " ** _**‟ **_**Yes I am. " ** I said back to the blond man in front of me. _**‟ **_**Well I am his doctor . I am doctor Cullen. " ** And he held his hand out to shake.


	9. Chapter 10

**I hope everybody had a great Easter day . I defiantly had, my cousin turned yesterday twenty three. So I was having a nice family day with some crazy moments. Also I want to tell you that I am going to try to post every day a chapter. Right now I am in my last year of fashion design and I have to design a collection in the mean time. So I am going to try my best folks . Right now have fun reading this new chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time in Just take one step at a time:<strong>_

_**Before they could answer me I heard a voice behind me and I turned around. ‟ You family of Charlie Black. " ‟ Yes I am. " I said back to the blond man in front of me. ‟ Well I am his doctor . I am doctor Cullen. " And he held his hand out to shake.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 : Lying wannabe leeches<p>

‟ _Oh my a Cullen . What the hell is a vampire doing in a hospital. Also why didn't my grandfather told me that the Cullen's were back. People could start phasing because of them . " _ I thought in my mind.

I shook doctor Cullen's hand and said **‟ Black. I am Charlie's daughter . I was wondering if you already have seen my grandfather." ** I didn't wanted the leech to know my name its non of his business. In the mean time I am going to keep a eye on him while he is treating my dad.

The leech doctor started to talk to me again **‟ If you follow me I can bring you to your grandfather and tell you both the diagnosis of your father. And how long he has to stay for his recovery. " **I nodded to him and I started to follow him through halls of the hospital.

We were going to the emergency hall and every were I looked I saw people with all kinds of accidents. Somebody who lost his finger and another person who had a big gash on his head. I was looking to the leech doctor and I wondered how he could handle himself around all these people when there is so much blood laying around.

I almost stumbled my way out of the emergency room because some kids were running around. I was ready to break my fall with my hands when the leech doctor grabbed me in time and stopped my fall. **‟ Careful we don't want you to end in a bed next to your father ." ** he said to me.

And he steadied me on my feet again and we started to walk further through the halls. After some time walking I saw some signs like cardiology and recovery. So we were going in the right way. I looked in front of me and saw my grandfather, my uncle Billy and Sue already sitting on some chairs.

I ran to them and started to hug Sue for support because we were both afraid what might happen to the man we both dearly love. The leech doctor started to give a little cough and we all looked to him with a little bit of fear in our eyes. Afraid that it might be bad and that my dad wont recover from his heart attack.

‟ **Well I must say chief Black was a very lucky man that somebody found him and started to do CPR on him. " ** the doctor said. My grandfather gave me a knowing look that he knew that I was the one that found my dad in the forest. And so I muttered lowly **‟ Yes a very lucky man. " ** I hated the attention that my grandfather gave and I looked back to the leech and waited until he started to say more.

‟ **Also he didn't had a strong heart attack it was light one so he will recover from it very good. Right now we gave him some sleep pills so he can have a good night sleep. We also saw that his blood pressure was a little bit high so he has to take it slow for a few weeks. " **I snorted loudly with the words take it slow. My dad never can sit still or take things slow also his wedding is in a week. He will hate it that he can do anything so of course he is going to ignore that advise.

The leech doctor looked at me and said **‟ Is there something funny about this diagnose miss Black. " ** Right now everybody's eyes were on me and I said back **‟ Yeah there is . You don't know my father like I know him. He cant take things slow he has a lot of responsibilities as a chief of our people and as the chief of police. You want him to take it slow you have to tie him to that hospital bed and don't let him leave it until his wedding. " **

Right now I saw my grandfather smiling about that thought because he also knew very well how his son is. My uncle Billy looked at me like I said something that he should have done sooner with my dad. I heard a gasp next to me and I looked to Sue's panicked face **‟ Oh god the wedding. I totally forgot the wedding Mayka. With all those troubles lately I forgot that Charlie and I were going to say our vows next week. " ** she said to me.

I started to hug her again and I said **‟ Sue its going to be okay just tell me at home what has to be done and I will fix the rest of the stuff. You just calm down and take care of my dad and I will take care of the rest. Next week is going to be one of your finest moments out of your life and I am going to make sure that is going to happen. " **

Sue looked at me with tears in her eyes and gave me a final hug before she sat down again. I looked to the doctor again and asked him **‟ Was that all or do you still need to tell us something. Because right now we want to focus on the recovery of my dad and I have to make a wedding. " **

The leech looked at me with a slight irritation in his eyes. **‟ No that was not all. If everything is alright after tonight your dad can leave tomorrow already. " ** My uncle Billy shook the leech his hand and thanked him for helping my dad. I didn't gave the leech a hand and my grandfather was already walking to the coffee machine to get some coffee for himself.

The leech walked away and I started to grab my phone to delete everything in my agenda so I had more time for the wedding. My grandfather came back with a cup coffee in his hand and he sat across from me in the hospital chairs. I gave my grandfather a look with my eyes and gave my head a shake to the left the way the leech walked away. My grandfather got the message and mouthed to me later.

Great now the only thing we can do is stay for a little while and then my grandfather will probably take Sue and uncle Billy back home.

I saw that Sue was getting a little bit exhausted . So I said to them **‟ Grandfather, Sue and uncle Billy why don't you go home and take a little rest. I will stay here and wait for more information about dad. " **

Sue was already trying to make a comment against my idea but I talked again but this time to her. **‟ Sue trust me right now I will do everything in my power to make sure that my dad stays safe. And you know that so just go home and take a nice sleep. Also do not worry about the food I will go by the grocery store to get some food. So off you go." ** And I made a shooing movement with my hands.

My grandfather gave a bark of laughter and said **‟ Well we heard the little lady lets go . " ** And on his way out of the hallway he gave a kiss on my head and hug and whispered to me **‟ Its good to have you back my little ****Piťáķslo but as you signalled already we still need to talk about the problem. But first we will sleep about it so tomorrow you will be the first alright****. " **

I gave my grandfather a nod and gave him a hug back. Finally alone in this hallway so I could get my thoughts back in line. I started to close my eyes a bit and take a little nap. When I was al of sudden rudely dragged of my chair and pushed against the wall.

I was looking straight in Sam's eyes and he was looking pissed. He started to yell at me

‟ **What the hell were you thinking by going running in the forest. Don't you know how dangerous that is something could have happened to you. And what then we would be planning two funerals in stat of one. Don't you care about anybody else feelings what might happen to them when they lose you. " **

Sam was shaking in front of me while he still had me pushed against the wall. I saw the rest of the guys come in and they were all looking to me and Sam. I started to get pissed back to Sam. **‟ How do you even knew I was running in the forest. And also what the heck are you talking about a funeral did somebody died ? ! " ** I yelled back at him.

‟ **Also never ever excuse me that I don't care about anybody's feelings . You have no right. " ** In the meantime I wiggled my self lose from Sam's arms and I was poking him in the chest with my finger while I said those things to him.

I saw something flash in Sam's eyes and I heard a **‟ Oh shit . " ** from Paul. I was still starring to Sam with my arms crossed and waited on him to tell me who died. **‟ Well are you going to stare at me and be pissed or are you going to tell me who died . " **

After those words Sam starred at me with wide eyes **‟ You mean they didn't tell you what happened. " ** he said to me.

‟ **I have no idea what you are talking about .What has happened that I don't know about it. " ** I asked again but this time it was also directed to the rest of the guys.

I looked over Paul's shoulder and I saw Leah and Seth holding on to each other with tears in their eyes. Paul started to walk to me **‟ Mayka I think you need to sit before we tell you what happened you might not like the news. " ** Right at that moment I started to panic a bit. What the hell has happened that I have to sit down for the news.

Sam and Paul both stood in front of me but were going through there knees to sit on my eye level. Paul wanted to open his mouth again to say something but Sam beat him to it. **‟ Mayka something happened to Charlie he was in the forest looking for something . And he had a heart attack. Mayka… Charlie didn't make it. " **

My mouth fell open and Paul looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. What the hell are they talking about I think those guys didn't got the right information. My dad was alive and breathing in the room across of me.

And so is started to laugh very loudly . I fell off my seat and I almost fell out of breath because of all the laughing. When I heard Embry say **‟ Do you think she is having a mental break down. Maybe we should look for some doctor that can help her. " ** And he started to look around and was about to walk to a doctor.

‟ _Oh boy . " _ I thought I better stop him. **‟ St-Stop . " ** I yelled to him while I still needed a moment to get my breathing under control. I stood op and started to stand in front of all the guys.

‟ **Guys what the hell are you talking about. Charlie is okay he didn't died. " ** I said to them all. Sam came to me again and grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. **‟ No Mayka Charlie is not okay he really died. I think you are having trouble accepting it . " **

Now I really start to get a bit pissed so I talked back to them. **‟ Guys STOP right now with this nonsense if I hear you talk to Sue with this I personally will kick your asses. Charlie is alright he had a light heart attack and a bit of a high blood pressure but he will be okay. Right now he is laying in the room across of here sleeping. Doctor Cullen talked about it with me, grandfather, Uncle Billy and Sue. " **

I looked at there shocked faces and I slowly walked to my dads room door and opened it. I motioned them to me and they all looked in the room where my dad was peacefully sleeping.

‟ **See he is alright. What I want to know right now. Who the freaking idiot was that told you that my dad had died . " ** I yelled to them.

The faces of the guys started to get pissed of and I looked to Leah and she was slowly shaking. **‟ Well is somebody going to talk or do I have to beat it out of the person. " ** I said to them.

I saw Jake getting a little nervous and I walked to him and stopped right before his face.

‟ **So Jake by the way you are fidgeting do you have to tell me something. " ** I looked at him again and it was like he was having internal battle with himself.

I turned around and I heard Sam yell at Jake **‟ JAKE SPEAK UP! " ** After that I heard some whispering from Jake but I still could not hear it. **‟ Jake you have to speak a bit louder because I still can not hear you . " **

He was still muttering something when Leah hit him hard in the head and he yelled **‟ BELLA SWAN . " **

I looked to him with a surprised look Jacks daughter told them that my dad had died. I was totally pissed of right now and I really had the urge to punch something. When all of sudden my reason to punch came running in.

‟ **Jake oh my god I am so sorry for you loss how is Billy taking it . " **the girl around Jakes neck said. She had brown hair and by the looks of it she was a bit of a clumsy girl.

Jake grabbed the hands of the girl and slowly put her back on the ground and said **‟ Don't Bella . Now is not the right time. " **

Oh so this is Bella the girl who told my brother , sister and friends that my dad had died. Who knows maybe she had told more people. And so I saw nothing but red in front of my eyes. I lunged for the girl and punched her with my fist and all I heard was a loud crack. And some yelling and laughing on the back ground.


	10. Too much stress

**Just had my Dutch listening exam I hope I get a good grade . Well there is not much to say but I think I am not the only that thinks that it sucks that the weekend is over. Here is the new chapter and I hope you have a sunny day because with me its only raining. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time in Just take one step at a time:<strong>_

_**I lunged for the girl and punched her with my fist and all I heard was a loud crack. And some yelling and laughing on the back ground. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : To much stress<p>

I felt arms grab me around the waist and the person tried to get me away from Bella. I was still fighting and struggling and again for that day I was pushed against the wall. And of course I was looking again to Sam it seems he is always the one that tries to get me under control or to scold me.

I looked at Bella and Jake was already holding on to her and I saw the blood streaming of her face and she was crying and baling and pointing her finger to me. Of course I could not let that opportunity go and I waved and smiled back to her. At that point Paul was already on a seat from laughing because I punched her but after I waved to her he dropped to the floor and was laughing his ass of.

Sam gave me and Paul a disappointing look but still I saw a little smile crawl up on his mouth. After that he looked back to me and started to scold me again for that day. _‟ Yay let the fun begin ."_ I said sarcastic in my mind.

‟ **Mayka what the hell were you thinking you cant just go punch people in the face ." **he said to me. I gave him a eye roll and said to him **‟ Sam she pissed me off you cant just go and tell people that somebody has died while she doesn't even know the truth. Also it was just a punch no harm done just put some ice on it and it will be okay."**

‟ **Mayka you punched her more than ones ."** Sam reacted back to me. So I started to try to remember what had happened in my red haze of madness. But I could not get to any point that I might had hit her more than ones but she did scratched my arm with her nails. **‟ It was probably a reflex Sam she did scratched my arm look ." ** And I showed him my right arm that had three long red scratches on it.

He gave me look back like he didn't believe me. Well you know what that is his problem and I tried to get away from his arms that were still holding me against the wall. He grabbed me again and looked at me and he started to talk again. **‟ Really Mayka a reflex you punched her at least more that four times. And you are telling me that they were all reflexes ."**

Alright of course they weren't all reflexes but I am not going to tell him that. Hell no I would be in much more trouble that I already am. **‟ Well if you must know Sam I really have sensitive nerves at the tiniest movement I can already react ." ** I lied to him while I was also giving him a flirty look.

After I told Sam that I heard short breaths coming from Paul like he was having a panic attack. But at a closer look to him I saw that he was still having trouble with laughing and Quil already tried to pick him of the ground.

Bella was still bleeding on the floor and Jake was trying to comfort her. I think I need to have a talk with my cousin about this Bella girl. Right now I think he is to fast jumping at her aid even that he knows that she had lied about my dad.

Leah and Seth were still next to each other and I walked to them because I think that the hospital isn't good for them now. **‟ Leah why don't you and Seth go home . Sue is already at home and I will follow after you okay."** Leah was still looking pissed at Bella but eventually Seth took her by the arm and they walked out of the hallway.

Alright two gone and six to go including Bella. My eyes were focusing on the wall in front me and I waited until Bella stopped wailing or yelling. When I heard someone talking and I heard Bella yelling **‟It was her she just punched me out of now where." ** I looked at Bella and she was pointing with her finger to me while she was yelling.

I give a little huff _‟ Come on get over it already . Yes I punched you but stop telling everyone over and over again." _While I was thinking that in my head I was again pushed against the wall again_‟ Seriously people stop pushing me . If you want to talk do it normally and stop being so touchy feeling ." _

Cold hands were grabbing my shoulders and I was looking straight to some weird yellow like eyes. Sam who was just grabbing Paul of the ground was right now shaking as mad. And I looked to the guy with the orange hair. He was a bit weird and after a little thinking I noticed it _‟ Crap really another leech Cullen in this hospital."_

The leech started to yell at me _‟ Also come on people stop yelling to me I am not deaf.."_

‟ **Why did you punched my precious Bella. She did nothing wrong you and those mutts should just leave her alone and leave Forks."**

His precious Bella seriously that girl is in a relationship with a vampire. Does she has a death wish or something or even better a sign on her head. Please suck my blood I give it freely. So I pushed the idiot of me with a bit of my strong strength.

‟**Thank you for stepping out of my personal space I do need to breath alright unlike some people. And your precious Bella had it coming alright. She told my family that my dad had died. And I hate it when people lie to me." ** I said back.

He got a look on his face like he was having headache or that he was trying to make himself disappear. I don't know which one it was but for a vampire he didn't look okay. **‟Well she cant help it sometimes there is a misunderstanding that can happen. So right now I want you to apologies to her." ** he said to me . I almost expected that he would stomp with his feet while he said that.

I giggled a bit in myself while I was imagining the vampire to stomp with his feet like a small child and screaming on the floor. While he demanded from me that I would apology and kiss his Bella's feet. No way buddy I am so not going to say sorry.

The leech was right now giving me a irritated look and behind him Sam was looking like he wanted to beat the crap out of the leech.

‟**Dear dear buddy of Bella I will and I repeat will not apology to Bella. Telling that somebody is death you cant call that a misunderstanding. That's a freaking disaster my little brother and sister were crying because they thought they lost there second dad ." ** And so I patted his shoulder and walked by him.

I walked to Jake grabbed him by the arms and took him away from the still crying and bleeding girl on the floor. Jeesh can she just stop my dad is trying to recover in the room next to us.

And so I pushed Jake to Quil and Embry and I walked to Bella and said to her **‟Can you please stop your crying and wailing my dad is trying to recover in this hospital. I know I punched blabla mehmeh be a big girl and the emergency room is on the beginning of the hospital. Good day ." **

I was walking of and after walking a few meters I noticed that the guys were still standing on there place. **‟People go and move your ass we are not needed anymore I think the orange hair buddy guy of Bella can take gooood care of her." **

The guys eyes snapped to me and they started to walk after me. While we were walking to the exit of the hospital I felt a arm going around my shoulder. I looked to my right and I saw the wicked and smiling face of Paul. I gave eye roll and I smiled back to the idiot who was nudging me in the side with his other arm.

‟**Maykaaa." ** He began. _‟Oh boy this cant go well."_ I thought. **‟ Will you pretty pretty please marry me ?." ** the idiot asked. I heard a growl coming behind me and Paul rolled with his eyes and starred to me again. **‟What you did back there with the leec- Bella girl I wanted to that for a very very long time." ** He said.

I laughed at him and gave him a pat on the head **‟Your welcome Paul ." **I said with a smile on my face. When we finally stood outside I remembered something **‟Crap" ** I said. And said some more curses while I was looking at the motor cross.

Quil stood next to me and said **‟OMG what happened to my baby you just dropped her on the sidewalk like some second hand trash." ** And he ran to the motor cross and started to mother it a bit.

Alright that was really a disturbing sight how Quil was gushing around a simple motor cross. I looked at Embry and I gave him a look and tapped a finger to my head and pointed to Quil. Embry just shrugged with his shoulders like it was normal and he walked to Quil.

I just gave a laugh and said **‟Not that you idiot I have to go to the grocery store but I cant take of course the groceries on the stupid motor cross ." ** Quil looked insulted but I am not sure if it was because I called him a idiot or that I called the motor cross stupid. I think I need to have a talk with his grandfather and maybe ask if he has been dropped as a child. Because clearly something is wrong with him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to the person the hand belonged to. **‟Mayka I will go grocery shopping with you if that is alright and I will ask one of the morons to take the motor cross back to your house." ** Sam said to me.

I thought about it going shopping with Sam good idea or a really wrong mistake in making. Well you know what nothing can go wrong after all after this day.

‟**That's okay Sam I will go with you. But the motor cross came from my grandfathers shack so you have to bring it back to him." **I talked back.

He gave me a nod and gave the guys some signal to leave. And so Jake and Paul disappeared in the forest and Embry and Quil were taking the motor cross.

I looked back to Sam and we started to walk to his green pick up truck . He opened the door for me and helped me to get in the truck because I am not all that tall. Sam sat behind the wheel and we started to drive out of the parking lot of the hospital.

**** Skip car drive ****

After a long and silent drive to La Push we arrived at the supermarket. Sam cut the engine off and he stepped out and held the door for me open again. I grabbed his hand and I got a little shock of him and I gave a big smile to him.

We were both walking to the supermarket and I wanted to grab a basket . When I saw that Sam and I were still holding hands and I instantly got a blush and I released his hand.

I was walking straight to the milk department but I couldn't decide what milk to take there was so much. When I felt Sam standing close behind me and I felt his warm breath against my ear and I instantly got a shudder through my spine. **‟Cant decide what milk to take." ** Sam said in a husky voice.

I was about to react back when I heard another voice behind us and both Sam and I turned around.

‟ **My my Makayla Black has returned to her roots. "**


	11. Howly cow

**Hope you all liked the past chapters if you have some comments about the story or the people in it. Leave response behind in a review.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time in Just take one step at a time:<strong>_

‟ _**My my Makayla Black has returned to her roots. "**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 : Holy cow<p>

**Sam's POV* surprise***

Finally having a bit of rest and relaxing around the campfire. With that red headed leech that keeps on stepping on our toes. It looks like she is toying with us and she keeps on mind fucking with the younger guys. Its al because of Bella Swan and the Cullen leeches that the red headed leech is endangering our people in La Push. But right now all of the guys need a bit of rest so we are sitting in the back yard of Chief Black and waiting for the meat to get grilled.

I heard Embry and Quil joking and laughing again **‟ And then Sam was picking us up and you know how he is always leaning against his car. The girl what was her name again Embry. "** Quil said.

‟ **Ah it was Vanessa, Quil. " ** Embry talked back. Quil started laughing again and in between breaths he tried to talk again **‟ And Vanessa .. sh-she just walked st-straight in to the wall of the gym. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen you guys. She was ogling our big alpha and she forgot to look forward. "**

I had to laugh also with the guys because somehow the female population of La Push cant look straight anymore when of us guys are walking by. It helps us through the hard moments of being a wolf and keeps a smile on her face.

When al of sudden I was nudged in my side and I saw a short woman with long brown curly hair standing behind the Chief. She started to talk and I heard a wonderful voice **″ Guess who ?″**

We all saw the Chief turn around and he had a big smile on his face **″ Makayla , Makayla. Why didn't you told me that you were already coming ″** the chief said to the girl in front of him. When we all saw the tension coming in the shoulders of the girl called Makayla and she started yelling to the chief **.**

″ **Why, why! ″ **

″ **Dad I have nothing but sending you emails and text messages that I was coming early . You said it was alright and know you are telling why I didn't told you that. You know what forget it I should not have come back if this the responds that I am getting ″** she yelled and she threw her phone to the Chief and walked inside. Wow she really was pissed off.

Old Black and Billy came to the Chief and were also looking pretty pissed. **″ Charlie Ephraim Black why didn't you told that my precious granddaughter was coming and my niece ″ ** they both said to him.

It looks like the chief was having a internal battle and he talked back**″** **Sorry dad but I just forgot it because of all the trouble that we had lately on the rez , I just forgot it alright. ″**

I didn't heard the answer of old Black but in the meantime Paul asked to one of the other guys who the mysterious woman was. . **″ Hey Jake who was that hot girl that was being pissed of at chief Charlie. ″ ** Jake was looking at the door still but after that question his eyes were back on us. **″ That's Charlie's daughter Makayla she usually lives in Texas. But I think that right now she is going to stay here. ″ **

We heard Charlie yell at us . **″ Guys can one of you go upstairs and ask Makayla if she want something to eat. ″ ** The guys all started to look elsewhere and I heard Jake say . **″ Hell no she is the devil himself if she is pissed. Uh no thank you. ″ ** So as the good guy I usually am I stood up and said **″ Sure Chief I will go to her and ask her , she is staying in the room next to Leah's right ?″**

And so I walked in to the house and straight upstairs to the girls room. I opened the door and I saw her laying on the bed . So I walked to her and touched her shoulder with my hand when all of sudden I was tackled to the ground and the woman started to fight with me. She was pretty strong and even gave me kick in the back but eventually I got the upper hand and I was straddling her.

‟ **God woman calm the hell down I am not going the hurt you , just stop kicking and struggling jeez." ** I said to her . When she started to look pissed and reacted back _**‟**_ **Well excuse me , didn't your momma learnt you that you shouldn't wake up a person like that. Especially when it's a woman who had a very long flight and didn't have any sleep for the past two days . ****And FYI who the hell are you ?"**

And before I knew it I was looking in her eyes and it was like a movie was being played in my head. I was standing in a hallway and I heard laughter coming in front of me. A woman was standing in front of me and I walked to her and my arm was circling her waist when I said to her _**‟**_**Didn't Sue told you that you were on bed rest my lovely wife ." ** The woman looked me in the eye and I saw that it was Makayla and she reacted back _**‟**_** Ha after two children and a few years with me you should have known that I still am stubborn as the day that you met me"**

I was brought back to the present and I knew from that moment I imprinted on the woman starring at me . After that a thought came in my mind _‟__ Crap I imprinted on the Chiefs daughter he is going to kill me and then bury my body in his own back yard."_

I introduced myself to her **The name is Sam , Sam Uley." ** She coughed and I noticed I was still laying on top of her and I stood up and held my hand out to her _**‟**_**Here let me help you get up. I got to admit you've got a hell of a kick ." **

She took my hand and she talked back _**‟**_** Well thank you very much mister Uley. But that is also the fight trainings I had back home there allot of attacks in Texas you know. And a girl has the right to defend herself, but you also gave a good fight back."**

She started to bend over and I was quit admiring the view she had a nice ass. She looked back over her shoulder and said **Liking the view mister Uley our are you trying to find your invincible friend." ** I was still admiring the view and I automatically said _**‟**_** Yes."**

‟ **Which one is it mister Uley the ass our your invincible friend. Because don't you think that you are a little to old for that kind of imaginations." ** She mocked back. I was a bit put of guard **Uhm uhm it's the… a uhm ass ."**

She packed her heels and put them when she turned back to me and said _**‟**_ **Sam what are you actually doing in my room because I don't think it's a social visit."**

‟**Oh yeah your dad asked me if you wanted to come down for something to eat because he grilled all the meat."** And we both walked out of the door.

And that was the moment that I had met my imprint.

* * *

><p><strong>** To the present**<strong>

Right now the guys and I were waiting on the red leech to come we had heard from the Cullen's that she was coming first by them and then through La Push. When I heard Paul come in to our pack mind and he started to talk to me.

‟**Hey Sam I just saw your hot imprint stretching and bending . I think she was going to run her hangover of. Also she doesn't remember a thing of yesterday."** He said to me while showing the image of my imprint.

I was a bit disappointed that she couldn't remember of what happened yesterday because I had a really nice time with her. Even that she was drunk and dancing like crazy the guys and me were laughing our asses of yesterday.

We heard some calling and we got a whiff of bleach. _‟__The red headed leech is coming."_ I thought.

‟**Guys pay attention this time I want all of you focused and stick to the plan to get her." ** I said in my alpha voice. They all nodded there wolf head to me and we saw the Cullen's running our way with red headed leech running in front of them.

The red headed leech landed on our side and she ran away but before we reacted I got a shock of my life. Another person landed on the ground and I saw it was my imprint Makayla. What the hell is she doing in the forest. When all of sudden I remembered the words of Paul she was going for a run.

‟**Guys be careful Makayla is also running in this forest and if something happens I want you to protect her okay. And after this is over I will yell at her for running in the forest. Because of her stupidity something bad can happen to her" ** I said to the guys.

And so we started to run after the red headed leech. We almost got her and Leah jumped on top of the leech. When the leech turned around suddenly and she kicked Leah of her and began running again.

I already saw her running to the cliffs and I knew that this was battle we again had lost. And so I called the guys of and we phased back. I was about to talk to Jared when I heard some yelling coming from the left of us and we looked to source of yelling.

Bella Swan was running our way and she ran straight to Jake. _**‟**_**Omg Jake omg have you heard the news yet." ** She said to Jake.

We were all looking at her and I gave her a look that we didn't heard any news.

‟**Charlie Black just died in the forest my dad found him laying on the ground. He had some kind of heart atack."** She said again.

Shit Chief Black had died how he was always in a great fit. Oh this a real shock for the community and I heard Leah and Seth crying from the news. She looked back to us and said

‟**Right now I have to go back to Edward but I will stop by okay Jake."**

Jake gave a nod but he was like the rest of us still in a shock. And so I turned to Jared

‟**Jared you stay here and protect La Push me and the rest of the guys will head to the hospital for more news." ** Jared gave a nod phased and ran of in the forest.

I looked to the rest of the guys and motioned them to follow me and we all went to my green pick up truck. After a car ride where Leah and Seth were still crying and Jake was trying to comfort them and holding his own tears back from falling. We finally arrived at the hospital and we walked in. I walked straight to the nearest information desk and asked them the way to where Charlie was or his family.

She told us the way and we were walking through the hallways when we finally got in the right hallway and I saw Makayla sitting on a chair with her eyes closed.

When all of a sudden I got pissed of because the fact that she was running in the forest while the leech was also there. Of course she didn't knew about the leech but still she could have had a accident of worse died. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

Her eyes were wide open and starring at me when I started yelling to her **"** **What the hell were you thinking by going running in the forest. Don't you know how dangerous that is something could have happened to you. And what then we would be planning two funerals in stat of one. Don't you care about anybody else feelings what might happen to them when they lose you. ****"**

I also started to shake and Makayla looked pissed at me and she opened her mouth **"How do you even knew I was running in the forest. And also what the heck are you talking about a funeral did somebody died ? ! ****"**

All of a sudden she wiggled herself lose and she was pointing a finger to my chest and said

‟ **Also never ever excuse me that I don't care about anybody's feelings . You have no right. "**

Oh my god she didn't knew that Charlie her dad had died an I heard a **‟ Oh shit . ****" ** coming from Paul.

Right now she was arms crossed and still looking pissed**"** **Well are you going to stare at me and be pissed or are you going to tell me who died . " ** she said.

My eyes popped open and i said to her **‟ You mean they didn't tell you what happened. " ** This time she looked to all of us and said **" I have no idea what you are talking about .What has happened that I don't know about it. "**

Me and Paul both started to walk to her and Paul said **"** **Mayka I think you need to sit before we tell you what happened you might not like the news. "** She said down on one of the chairs and Paul was about to say something when I beat him to it **‟ Mayka something happened to Charlie he was in the forest looking for something . And he had a heart attack. Mayka… Charlie didn't make it. ****"**

She was starring open mouthed to us and she just started to laugh very loudly and even fell of her chair. I think she isn't accepting the news very well. After awhile I heard her say ‟ **Guys what the hell are you talking about. ****Charlie is okay he didn't died. " **

I walked to her again and i grabbed her hand I said **‟ No Mayka Charlie is not okay he really died. I think you are having trouble accepting it . " **

She was again looking pissed and started yelling **‟ Guys STOP right now with this nonsense if I hear you talk to Sue with this I personally will kick your asses. Charlie is alright he had a light heart attack and a bit of a high blood pressure but he will be okay. Right now he is laying in the room across of here sleeping. Doctor Cullen talked about it with me, grandfather, Uncle Billy and Sue. ****"**

Now we were the ones that were starring open mouthed. What the heck and she motioned us to a room and we saw the Chief alive and breathing in that room.

She looked back to us and said ‟ **See he is alright. What I want to know right now. Who the freaking idiot was that told you that my dad had died . ****"**

I was really getting pissed of and I didn't even hear her next questions. I heard Jake whispering some stuff but I knew Mayka would not hear it so I yelled to Jake **‟ JAKE SPEAK UP! ****"**

After that I heard Jake say Bella's name and speaking of the devil she just came running in. Before I knew it I had to drag Mayka away from her because she was punching the crap out of Bella.

Paul was lauhing his ass of and Mayka was struggling against my grip to get lose. But I only hold on tighter. I started to scold her for what she had done ‟ **Mayka what the hell were you thinking you cant just go punch people in the face ."**

She just gave me eye roll and said back **‟ Sam she pissed me off you cant just go and tell people that somebody has died while she doesn't even know the truth. Also it was just a punch no harm done just put some ice on it and it will be okay."**

I don't think ice can fix that damage because she had punched more then ones. And so I said to her ‟ **Mayka you punched her more than ones ." **She was looking at her arm and talked back to me **‟ It was probably a reflex Sam she did scratched my arm look ."**

I did look at her arm and I saw some scratches on it but I also have to laugh a bit in myself because she said they were reflexes the punches.

‟ **Really Mayka a reflex you punched her at least more that four times. And you are telling me that they were all reflexes ."** I said a bit with a mocking tone.

She started to give me flirty look and said back **"** **Well if you must know Sam I really have sensitive nerves at the tiniest movement I can already react ."**

After she walked away and I saw Paul still laughing his ass of on the floor . When I was trying to grab him of the floor I felt a wind pass by and I saw one of the Cullen leeches holding my imprint against the wall.

Right now I was shaking like mad and I was imagining all kind of ways to kill the leech. _" She is MINE. MINE imprint. Lets kill him , KILL the leech"_ I heard my wolf say the whole time.

I was brought out of my mind when I heard Mayka yell at us **‟People go and move your ass we are not needed anymore I think the orange hair buddy guy of Bella can take gooood care of her." ** And so we walked behind her out of the hospital.

When I saw Paul put a hand on my imprint. And I growled _" Wrong move buddy the wolf is right now real close to the surface to kill anyone that comes close to MY imprint."_I thought in my mind.

I heard a **‟Crap"** coming form Mayka and she was talking about some groceries that she couldn't carry on the motor cross. When I got a idea **‟Mayka I will go grocery shopping with you if that is alright and I will ask one of the morons to take the motor cross back to your house."**

I was so hoping that she would agree with me so we could have some time together. She gave me a nod and I motioned to the guys to take the motor cross and go patrol again.

Mayka and I were walking right now to my truck and I helped her in it because she was a bit to tiny to come in it. After a silent drive to the supermarket in La Push. I helped Mayka again out of the truck and I was holding her hand the whole way to the supermarket. She was trying to grab a basket when she noticed that we were holding hands and she instantly got one of the cutest blushes on her face. And my mind was wondering instantly to the fact what other parts of her body were also blushing.

‟_Down boy down . We don't want to go there yet we first have to get to know our imprint.."_ I said to myself and wolf.

She was walking straight to the milk department and she kept on starring so I walked to her and lowered my head on her shoulder and I said in my husky voice **‟Cant decide what milk to take."**

She wanted to respond back when we both heard a voice behind us say.

‟ **My my Makayla Black has returned to her roots. "**


	12. Feed the beast

_**Last time in Just take one step at a time:**_

‟ _**My my Makayla Black has returned to her roots. "**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Time to feed the beast<p>

Sam was still standing behind me with one hand laying lightly on my waist. And I looked to the source that was talking to me. The man was old and had grey long hair just like my grandfather I got instantly a smile on my face and I walked to the old man.

I gave the man a hug and I said **‟ Well its good to be back old Quil. The last time I saw you I had just turned fourteen and your idiot of a grandson was eating sand because he lost a bet. "**

Old Quil gave a bark of laughter and gave me a big hug back **‟ Good times Mayka good times. But I see you turned out quit beautifully just like your old grandmother Black. Your eyes maybe blue but the shape is the same. "**

I saw him looking over my shoulder and I also turned to see what is eyes were catching . He looked straight to Sam and then to me . He even gave a fast wink to Sam and started to talk again **‟ I see you are also in good company. That Sam boy over there is a keeper you know. "** And he nudged me in the waist and I instantly got a blush oh boy.

‟ **Uhm old Quil its not like that Sam is just helping me with the groceries because I was on my motor cross and I couldn't carry them on that so Sam suggested that I could ride with him. " ** I explained to old Quil before he was getting any ideas. Its not that I don't like Sam because hell no he is quit the handsome man but right now I don't need a relationship.

Old Quil looked back to me and said **‟ You were riding on that old motor cross and you survived. Because if my grandson would have seen you he would have killed you. The boy is more in love with that thing than with his own mother."**

I started to laugh so I am not the only one that thinks that Quil is getting a bit crazy. When all of a sudden I remembered something **‟ Speaking of the devil did you drop him when he was little Old Quil. Because he might have a screw hanging lose. "** I said to old Quil.

He laughed again his full laugh and patted me on the shoulder **‟ Girl your talking about one screw . I think there are multiple screws hanging lose also I don't think a drop can cause that much damage. No that boy is born like that. I always told his mother that she should have put him in special program. But who is listening nowadays to old man like I ."**

I think that Old Quil and I are still hanging on the same level with our discussions that is one of the things that I love about him. Also I still have to tell him about dad.

‟ **I almost forgot to tell you Old Quil my dad had today a light case of a heart attach and he is right now recovering in the hospital. I think we might need to have a council meeting about this matter because my dad has to take it slow for a few weeks. But I probably think that my grandfather has already sent the message out. "** I said to Old Quil.

Old Quil started to have a shock on his face. **‟ Oh I was not informed of this matter yet but I am glad to hear that everything is alright with your father. Also I will wait for the message to come. "** he said to me.

After that he gave Sam a nod and me a little squeeze on the shoulder and he walked of. He quickly turned around and I turned to him when he said just one last thing. **‟ Ah one more last thing Makayla I think its time for you to also come to the council" ** he gave one last wink and he walked to the exit of the supermarket.

I was still standing in the middle of the pad of the supermarket a little bit shocked of the news. Old Quil never accepted new comers in the council . Heck my dad was even discussing and arguing his way in to the council. It didn't matter to Old Quil that you were of important blood or the new chief. You had to earn the honor of the council and bring new wisdom.

I felt Sam's hand again on my shoulder and he was shaking me a bit to get me out of the shock of the news.

‟ **You okay Mayka. "** Sam said with his husky voice when I again got shudder over my body. Damn that man can make hormones go crazy. I was going to cook diner but the guys were probably staying. So I turned around to Sam and said **‟ You guys are probably staying for dinner right ? " ** And Sam gave me a nod back.

‟ **Well I think its better then that we get a shopping car in stat of basket because I think you guys eat at lot." ** Sam already started to walk of and came back with a shopping car I thanked him and I already stood in front of the milk to grab a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>** Skip the rest of shopping and car drive** <strong>

After we almost shopped the supermarket empty and I couldn't even carry the shopping bags . Sam volunteered to carry them all and you know what his excuse was he had the muscles to carry them and I apparently don't. Well he volunteered so I totally didn't help him he did insulted me a tiny bit. But I was overacting to him that it looked like I was making a big deal out of it.

Sam started to talk to me **‟ I am so sorry Mayka I didn't wanted to insult you those were not my intentions I was just saying that I am stronger and I can carry those bags with ease. "**

I gave him a look like I still was insulted and I walked in to the house straight to the kitchen. Sam of course followed me with all the bags and started to apology again. **‟ Oh that came out a bit wrong Mayka I didn't meant you are not strong . Because I think you as woman are a really strong person and also can carry these bag with ease. And I – I wa-wanted to say."**

I think its time to put Sam out of his misery because right now he was digging one hole deeper than the other.

I just wanted to respond back to Sam when some of the guys came barging in . And Paul walked straight to Sam and was putting a arm around his shoulder and said **‟Stop digging that hole any deeper what are you trying to reach China? Dude just stop apologizing and move on. ."**

I gave a bit of a head shake to Paul that guy just know what to say anytime of the day. He walked away to Sam and started digging in the grocery bags for any food. I walked to Paul grabbed him by the ear and said

‟ **Paul stop digging in the grocery bags you want something to eat well you have to wait. Or you go home and eat there."**

He walked away from the groceries and he was standing still in one of the corners of the kitchen looking at me with a sad look like he didn't wanted to go home. **‟ No no Mayka don't send me home . I will be good can I help you with something."** He said to me with a innocent look on his face.

I walked to him patted him on the had like the good doggy he was and turned him around straight to the living room **‟ No way Paul you are staying away of any food . Just go and watch something on TV and don't step one step in this kitchen until I say otherwise." ** He instantly got a big smile on his face and he nodded to me and ran to the living room.

I turned myself to Sam and I saw he was still looking a bit dazzled to me like he was expecting that I still was mad at him. **‟ Sam." ** I said ,

‟ **I am not mad at you I wasn't even mad at all."** He wanted to respond on it but I quickly interrupted him **‟Wait Sam before you respond I was just a bit messing with you. I know that you are stronger but I just wanted to know what you would do when I was mad at you."** I laughing said to him.

Sam heard what I said and he was getting a wicked smile on his face and started to walk to me in a stalking way. **‟ So you were just messing with me."** He said while he was still stalking to me.

In the meantime I was trying to get away from Sam before he could grab me. I was just turning my head around because I heard something coming from the living room when instantly I felt arms around my waist and I was lifted of the ground. **‟ Gotcha." **Sam said in my ear.

I let my guard down a bit and Sam instantly saw a opportunity to catch me. Sam started to tickling me in the side and I was trying to wiggle myself lose from him but he had a strong grip on me. **‟ S-Sa-Sam st-stop ti-ckling m-me. I h-ha-have a weakness for ti-tickling."** I said laughing to Sam.

Sam turned me around so our chests were touching and I was still lift of the ground so I put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. We were really close now to each other and he gave my nose nudge with his nose and he said**‟ That was not smart to tell Mayka . Giving information to the enemy."**

I gave him a wicked smile and said back **‟ Who said anything about you being the enemy. Or are you declaring me right now a war."**

I was still in Sam's arms and his arms and hands were right now supporting my ass. I have to be honest that I liked the feeling his hands were roaming over my body. And the way he looked at me and his hands were touching my body gave away that he also liked it.

‟ **Nope I don't want you to be the enemy . I think together we can be much more trouble than working against each other. So what do you think truce ?" ** And Sam lifted one of his hands of my ass and held it out to me to shake.

I gave him look I was still thinking about it. When he suddenly grabbed me tighter to him and he growled out **‟ Just shake the damn hand woman."**

I gave him a giggle and shook his hand **‟ Truce mister Uley."**

We were still holding on to each other when we both heard Paul yell **‟ Release the woman Sam you two can cuddle and smooch each other after dinner. But first she has to cook because I am HU-HUNGRY."**

Sam gave me a look and a little huff and released me before yelling back to Paul **‟ Paul shut your mouth and find your own woman to cook for you. But leave Mayka alone."**

I had to laugh about that because Paul was mumbling about something that the rest of the woman on the rez can cook but aren't hot and the other part is hot but cant cook.

I looked back to Sam and said **‟ So we call it a truce and I am your woman now mister Uley." ** I mocked to him.

Sam started to get a little white and I patted him on the shoulder **‟ Just joking again Sam. Better your woman then Paul's." **

Sam gave me a smile back like I just made his day. And we both heard Paul yell again **‟ Hey I am offended you just hurt my pride. I can be a better and bigger man then Sammy boy over there. Just ask the rest of the woman on this rez."**

Sam and I both looked to each other and started laughing about Paul's reaction. I coughed

‟ **Man whore ." ** and Sam got a even bigger smile on his face. **‟ Just shut it Paul and I will cook for you." ** I yelled back to him.

So Sam and I both started to pack out the groceries and put them on there place. After we both packed out the groceries Sam turned to me and asked **‟ So what do you want to cook."**

‟ **Well I wanted to make a lasagna and a salad. So if you want to pack four scales and one big bowl out of the kitchen cabin next to you. And if you want to start on the salad ingredients. " ** I told him.

Sam started to grab all the stuff that I asked him and he started to cut the lettuce. I saw Leah and Seth also coming in and I knew they wanted to help probably two. So I grabbed the mozzarella and gave it to Seth for him to cut. And I grabbed the tomatoes and gave them to Leah.

‟ **Alright Seth you can cut the mozzarella and Leah you can start on the tomatoes to chop."** They nodded to me and started to work at there task.

I grabbed my Iphone and luckily my dad had already installed the docking station downstairs so I put the Iphone on it and turned the music on. I was frying the meatloaf in the frying pan and slowly put the sauce in it to cook with it. I had grabbed one of the biggest meatloaf's packs in the grocery store because I thought the guys would probably eat a lot.

Me and Leah were both dancing and singing on the song that was playing while we were preparing the food. Sam and Seth both were laughing to our actions that we were doing.

Quil also came walking by with Embry close to him and they both laughed to our actions. I waved to them and motioned them to the living room. They both were shaking there heads and joined Paul on the couch in the living room.

Finally we had everything prepared and I was putting the lasagna together. Leah and Seth already started to wash everything that we used and I put the lasagnas in the oven to bake.

I noticed that I was still in my running clothes. So I turned to the guys **‟ Guys I am going to shower a bit . The lasagna has to sit in the oven for thirty minutes after that it has to cool down for five minutes alright ."** I said to them.

The guys nodded back to me and Sam said **‟ Its alright Mayka you go shower I will look out for the food don't worry."**

I skipped upstairs and walked straight to the shower. After I showered of all my sweat and moisturized my body with my coconut butter cream. I grabbed a long dress and decided to wear no shoes. I quickly brushed my hair and did a bit of lipstick on my lips.

And I walked out of my room I decided to check a bit on Sue . I opened her door a bit and I saw that she still was sleeping . So I just left her alone and I walked down stairs.

I just turned the corner when I heard Paul whine **‟ Sam cant we just start with dinner. The foods look delicious and I am hungryy." **

‟ **No Paul we wait on Mayka she has cooked for us. And it would be rude to start without her." ** Sam said back.

I had to laugh at Pauls whining again when I heard all of the guys yell **‟ SHUT UP PAUL."**

I walked in to the kitchen and I saw everybody sitting around the table and they all turned to me. And I heard Paul murmur a finally. I walked to him patted him on the head and I sat at the empty seat next to Sam.

I was about to say that they could grab the food when the telephone started to ring. I heard Paul whine **‟ No we were about to eat I had to wait ages for the food. Why spirits why must you torture me." **I walked to the telephone grabbed it and said **‟ Black residence ."**


	13. Madness

_**Last time in Just take one step at a time:**_

_**I was about to say that they could grab the food when the telephone started to ring. I heard Paul whine ‟ No we were about to eat I had to wait ages for the food. Curse the people who are on the other side of the line." I walked to the telephone grabbed it and said ‟ Black residence ."**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: And let the madness begin<p>

You know that feeling you have when something bad is going to happen or that you are getting bad news. Right now my instinct senses are going nuts. I hated this feeling especially when you are having phone calls. The moment you pick it up someone on the end of the line is about to tell you bad news. The past years I had a lot of that kind of phone calls.

Like my application for the university :

‟ **We are sorry to inform you miss Black that your application and your paper are not accepted to our university. We wish you all the luck for finding another university."**

Or when my car got stolen and they found it:

‟ **Ah miss Black we have good news and bad news. The good news is we found your car. The bad news it is totally destroyed and burned out and your radio was stolen out of it. Have nice day."**

Well at least somebody is having fun with my radio in their car.

Oh I know another one this one is about my dog that I had :

‟ **I am so sorry miss Black we found your missing dog . She was shot by one of your neighbors they though she was a wild coyote. We are deeply sorry for your loss." **

Yeah that one sucked the most your own dog shot by one of your neighbors.

So I picked up the phone and I hear a voice say **‟ Is this the Black residence ." ** I rolled with my eyes come on lady I just told you **‟ Yes it is . Who am I speaking to."**

‟ **Ah yes my name is deputy Jo Franka from Texas. Chief Black asked us for the Dwyer couple case." ** Oh boy right now the red alarms were full blowing in my head. Why would my dad ask for the case file of my mother and step dad. Or he has a gut feeling that something is up with case. Bad sign I don't want my dad to know what happened a year ago. Those are bad memories that I don't want to relive.

‟ **Oh yes that's my dad but right now he is in the hospital. But I also now everything of that case so you can also tell me what you want to say and I will tell him ."** I said to the woman. I thought it was the best just to lie to her and to solve this problem.

‟ **Uhm okay. Well I wanted to tell him that it was okay that he could have the case file. His asking for it has been approved." ** The woman told me back.

I started to walk away further in the house so the guys would not hear me. **‟ Oh deputy Franka did you no hear the news yet. We didn't needed the file anymore also I would like to tell you to not call us anymore and to delete the asking form in your computer."**

She wanted to talk but I interrupted her **‟ Also if my dad calls he has a bit of memory problem can you tell him that the asking of the Dwyer file was not approved. So in that case you don't have to explain to him that he actually asked you to no send it anymore ."**

I heard a bit of hesitation in her voice but she started to talk again **‟ Okay I will inform my superiors of this and I will keep in mind to tell your dad that it was not approved ."**

Thank god there is somebody up there for any miracles because I have just been bluffing my way in. **‟ Thank you so much deputy Franka we don't want any problems that can upset my dad because of his memory. I hope you have a nice day. Good bye ."**

And so I hang up the phone and I did a little happy dance. That's a problem that has been fixed. I defiantly don't want my dad to know about the case file of my mother.

I walked back in the kitchen and they were all starring at me so I said **‟ No need to worry they were trying to sell me baby products. Lets have some diner alright and dig in."**

Paul yelled a finally and started to put food on his place as fast as possible. I sat back next to Sam and he grabbed fast a plate for me with some lasagna on it. **‟ Thanks Sam."**

He smiled back to me and we both started to eat. The lasagne actually turned out really nice and looking at the guys they all had big smiles on there face while eating it.

In thirty minutes all the food was gone and Quil and Embry were fighting over the last piece. **‟ No way Embry you had four pieces already I have more right to eat it. And my fork touched it first." **Quil said to Embry.

‟ **Na ah Quil if you counted your pieces you had five. So I am the one with more right to eat it." ** And so they kept on bickering to each other. I saw Sam tense a little up and I knew that he would break them up eventually.

‟ **Quil, Embry stop fighting over food neither of you get it." ** Sam said to them. They looked to him and started to begin a discussion who in stat get the piece. I stood up and walked to Quil and Embry.

I grabbed the knife and cut the last piece of lasagna in two **‟ Now you both get a piece. Eat it and shut your mouth for the rest of the night alright."** They nodded to me and both grabbed there pieces.

After I did that I grabbed the tea towel and I turned to the guys and said **‟ Any volunteers for drying and washing the dishes." **They all looked in another way but to me and started to look a bit around.

Alright no volunteers then I will pick out people. **‟ Because Sam, Leah and Seth already helped me. Paul, Quil and Embry can do the dishes. So chop chop and get to work" **And I threw the towel to Paul.

They were looking a bit dazzled but after I gave them a look that they really should be starting with the dishes or there will be trouble and they stood up very fast and started to work.

I walked to the fridge to get a water bottle and I walked straight to the couch in the living room. After I sat down Seth came running in and grabbed the remote and he set the channel on some car channel. Leah and Sam walked also a few minutes after Seth in to the living room and Leah sat down next to Seth and Sam sat next to me on the couch.

I smiled to Sam and I gave his leg a bit of a nudge with my knee and gave him a wink also. I know I know I am flirting right now with him . But come on he is a very hot man and a little bit of flirting is nothing wrong with. In the mean time Seth and Leah were killing each other because Seth wanted to see the car channel and Leah wanted to see Gossip Girl.

They were tumbling over each other and they were gripping at each other on the floor. I had to laugh a bit at the side of them until it went in to the wrong. I should have known that something would have gone wrong with there fighting.

‟ **Seth let the remote go I am older then you so we watch what I want. And I want to watch Gossip Girl." **Leah yelled to Seth while still trying to grab the remote out of his hands.

‟ **NO LEAH. You always make me watch what you want. Now I want to watch the car channel." ** Seth yelled back. They were yelling and hitting each other when I saw Leah push Seth and try to grab the remote. When all of sudden the remote fell out of his hands and went straight to the television screen. **NNOOO" ** they both yelled and I jumped of the couch.

There came a crack in the screen and the lights went out probably because of a short circuit. Oh my god they destroyed the television and it was one of the biggest screens that there was. And they just destroyed it by fighting over a remote control.

Seth jumped up and ran to the television. **‟ Don't Seth the power may be off but you still can get a shock stay away from it. "** I said to Seth.

Seth turned around to Leah and started yelling to her **‟ Look what you did Leah you broke the television." ** Leah now pissed of jumped up and started to get in Seth's face **‟ Me, you Seth broke the television you were the one that was holding the remote control idiot."**

‟ **Na ah Leah you pushed me and because of that the remote fell into the television." ** Seth said. At this point they were ready to strangle eacht other and I was ready to jump in between in case of a fight. **‟ You broke my television Seth know we both cant watch our favorite programs. "**

Wait a minute their television that is not right. . **‟ Leah , Seth it is not your television its Charlie's I gave it to him for his birthday. And what are we going to tell Dad when he comes back tomorrow from the hospital and he is on bed rest. He is going to kill you both when he cant see his football matches. "**

They both had a panicked look on his face and started to yell things to each other. I looked to Sam and he was also looking to them. I gave Sam a wink and mouthed watch this. **‟ Leah and Seth SHUT UP and CALM the hell down. I will fix this alright you two just relax and we wont be speaking to Charlie or Sue about this okay. "** I yelled to them.

I grabbed my Iphone and started to look for the same television and I ordered it admittedly to get it delivered tomorrow. Alright that is taken care of now we just need to get rid of these television.

I heard Paul, Quil and Embry yell that they were going to leave and they left through the back door. Without even knowing that the television broke down. I looked to Sam and said . **‟ Sam we need to get rid of this TV I already ordered a new one. But we need to get disposed of this one so nobody knows that he broke down. "**

‟ **Alright my car is still in the drive way we put it in the back of my truck and I will take care of it tomorrow. "** Sam said to me.

And so I saw Leah and Seth carry the TV to Sam's truck . There was quit now a empty spot in the living room. Seriously I am not even back for a few days and already a lot of things have happened in the mean time.

After that Seth and Leah came back running in and they both yelled to me . **‟ Mayka we have to leave right now for some work in town. We will see you later or otherwise tomorrow. "**

Wait a minute where the hell are they going well I will ask them tomorrow. **‟ Don't come back to late alright Sue maybe sleeping but I will know when you will come back late. You both still have curfew and I will stick to the rules our parents made. "** I yelled back to them.

After a minute I heard them yell back . **‟ Okay MOM . See you tomorrow ,Bye. "**

I chuckled a bit and I bid them goodnight.

I sat back at the couch when I noticed of course there was no TV to watch anything. Well that will be going to sleep early. I was about to walk upstairs when I noticed Sam still standing in the living room . **‟ Sam I am sorry I am not much of a company but I am going to sleep early okay. I hope you have nice night. "**

Sam walked to me and gave me kiss on the cheek before walking to the door and he said .

‟ **Its okay Mayka I had a nice dinner and I will see you maybe tomorrow. Have sweet dreams. "** And then the man of my dreams walked out of the house. I touched my cheek where he had kissed me and my cheek was still tingling a bit. Alright he is not really the man of my dreams but still his body is worth to be dreaming of. And so I walked upstairs grabbed my pajamas and fell a sleep in my bed.

* * *

><p>**<strong>Next day**<strong>

Well I am not sure if I want to talk about this day so far a lot of things had happened. First Sam wished me sweet dreams. Well hell yes I had sweet and hot dreams unlike some of the nightmares I usually had. I dreamed about the man himself and may say my lower body parts are still cooling down. The dream just oozed S-E-X and I am not sure if I can still look at Sam the same as I used to look at him. I will tell you one thing about the dream Sam and I were doing a lot of * knitting* on the kitchen table, in the shower . My god we were even doing it in the forest.

After I woke up I took a really long cold shower and maybe helped myself of my little problem. But back to the rest of the day I had to get up early for the TV. Because they were delivering it seven o'clock in the morning and they set it up with the rest of our stuff. When the guys were gone I started to make the plans for the wedding and I grabbed my laptop to work on it.

Sue came down and cooked some stuff for the guys. When she suddenly looked to the TV and me , Leah and Seth were almost having a panic attack because we thought she was going to find out. You know how moms are they always find out even if you have the best cover up story.

And then Sue and I started to plan the wedding. She thank god already had her dress and the suits for my dad and the guys. So I was planning all the stuff . After everything was taken care of in the house Sue and I left for the florist.

When we arrived at the flower shop Sue and I started to pick the flowers. And the florist made the list of flowers we wanted and how many. We made a deal for the price and the flowers would arrive early next week for the wedding.

It was already around lunch time so we walked to Sue's restaurant and went to eat a bit over there before we go to the bakery for the cake. Me and Sue were both eating a sandwich while I was working on my laptop for finding a caterer for the food. I looked up at Sue and I saw she was already ready so we left again but this time for the bakery.

After a very very long day we finally arrived back home the cake was taken care of, we had a caterer and the flowers we ready for the wedding.

The only thing that was need was my dad to come back home. Well when Sue and I walked out of the car I already heard my dad yelling . **‟ Whose idea was it to put me on bed rest I had a little heart attack and I can still move body. So let me go back to work. "**

Me and Sue walked in to the house and I saw my dad laying on the couch. I walked to him gave him a hug and a kiss and said to him . **‟ Sorry dad doctors orders you need to take it slow for a few weeks. At least you wont miss any football games. "**

He grumbled a bit and me and Sue were both laughing at his antics. I think I am going to look for a job so I wont be stuck in the house with my dad for the coming days.

The week went by very quickly not a lot of things had happened also I haven't seen the red leech again in the forest. I found a job in a nice cute little Quileute store and I was working for a old lady who knew my grandfather very well. Also I kind of missed Sam and the rest of the guys I hadn't seen them for days. I even asked my dad about it but he really brushed me of very fast and said they were just doing some rez stuff.

My grandfather was also supposed to talk to me about the Cullen's but every time I wanted to talk to him he was busy or in a meeting with the elders. I got settled down very easily in La Push I helped in the community and worked other days.

Right now it is the evening for the wedding and like good old fashioned my dad is he went to my grandfathers house to sleep over there. I was still working a bit on my paper that I had to send to my teacher and after a few hours I decided it was also time for me to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow will be a nice and beautiful day for my dad and Sue.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Last time in Just take one step at a time:**_

_**I was still working a bit on my paper that I had to send to my teacher and after a few hours I decided it was also time for me to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow will be a nice and beautiful day for my dad and Sue.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Wedding bells<p>

‟ **No, no , NO.. You idiots the chairs are supposed to stay at the spot in front of the flowers and next to the white carpet in the middle. "**

‟ **And you with the flowers in the hand. Yeah you I am talking to you with the red hat. Put the flowers down at the spot you got them they were perfect over there. "**

You are probably wondering who the crazy yelling idiot is that is standing in the back yard of my dads house well that's me. The wedding is going to start in two hours and everything is going crazy in our house and the back yard. The flowers have to be set up and the chairs has to have there ribbons on it. Well in one word it is just CHAOS, but I will survive and everything is going to be perfect.

And I went back to ordering everything in the backyard around. I was about to say something to the guy with the red hat again when I was interrupted. **‟ Mayka , MAYKA." ** I heard Sue yell behind me.

‟ **Mayka stop ordering those people around and go inside . Just leave them. For god sake Mayka you are still in your bathrobe. "** I just kind of didn't listen to her and just kept on working with my Iphone and arranging the seats.

‟ **SETH come here and get your sister back inside she needs to get clothed and be ready for the wedding."** I heard Sue yell again but this time to Seth .

I was about to protest when I felt hands around my waist and I was lifted over Seth's shoulder **‟ Sorry sis." ** I heard Seth say to me. I gave him my meanest look and he carried me back inside.

I was looking at Sue and she was already in her wedding dress and they were working on her make up and her hair. She had a really pissed of look on her face and I just gave her a sweet smile and said **‟ Looking good Sue ."**

She just gave me eye roll gave me a slap on the ass and said to Seth **‟Carry her upstairs to her room okay and don't make her leave without a dress on. Also take away her phone."**

‟ **Heey . That's not fair."** I said to Sue and I gave her pout. But she just pointed her finger to the stairs and Seth carried me to my room. When we arrived in front of my room Seth settled me back on the ground and I patted him on the shoulder. And I was about to walk in to my room when I was tugged back by Seth and I fell back in his arms.

‟ **Aren't you forgetting something sis." ** Seth said and he held his hand out.

I just shook his hand and said **‟ Nope don't know what you are talking about."** And I just gave Seth one of my biggest smiles and did a attempt to walk in to my room again.

And again I was tugged back by Seth **‟ Give up Mayka moms orders and you know we have to follow them."** The idiot had a big smile on his face when he said that. Of course who wouldn't like to torture there older brother of sister. **‟ You douche bag and here its is. Keep it safe . One scratch and I will make sure not even the bears will find your body in the forest." ** I said to him while I handed over my Iphone.

Bye bye comrade I will see you soon and then we can play again. Actually that kind of sounded bad and weird. I walked in to my room and Seth closed the door behind me.

Alright where is my dress that I had bought specially for this day. I started to look around in my room and I saw it hanging on my closet door.

I opened the bag the dress was in and I saw the gorgeous peach dress that I had bought for this wedding. It had a skirt that can also be removed so when we were going to party at night I could at least remove in it. And it had beautiful sparkling stones on the short bodice part of the dress and the outer skirt didn't had any. It was also strapless and had nice clip on the front of the dress. * You can find the dress on my profile*

First I put the dress on and I zipped the zipper close. After I did that I went to my bathroom and grabbed some pins to pin my hair op sideways. So one side will have no hair on my shoulder and on the other I will have pinned my hair so it will flow down my shoulder.

I walked back in to my room looking for my nude high heels I first wanted to buy white shoes but after while and I was thinking hard about it . I just decided to stay neutral with my shoes.

I grabbed some make up and decided to just stay nude with my make up so that way only my dress will make a big impression. I started to get a bit nervous for the wedding and I was thinking about who maybe there . Because that was one of the things I didn't knew of the wedding my dad and Sue wanted to make there own plans of who to invite.

I was about to walk away from my room when I forgot my jewelry so I ran back to my jewelry box and I grabbed some diamond earrings and I grabbed the necklace my grandmother gave me with a blue crystal hart on it.

I walked out of my room and I noticed Seth was not on his place anymore. Seriously where did that boy walked to this time he was already in his suit. After some looking I around I noticed it was quit silent in the house. And I ran downstairs and I saw that most of the people already had arrived.

Oh my god I though did I just took two hours for my dressing . Thank god Sue for yelling to me otherwise I would be late for my own dads wedding. I was looking around for Sue and I saw her standing in the kitchen with Seth and Leah next to her. I walked to them and they all looked up to me.

‟ **Wow big sis looking good the dress is really looking nice on you and I like the way you have pin up your hair on one side."** Leah said to me. I smiled to her and also complimented her on her nice also peach like dress. It was good to see her for ones in a girly outfit in stat of all those shorts and tank tops.

I stood in front of a nervous Sue and I gave her a big hug **‟ Its going to be okay Sue. You waited for this a long time its time to make the next step."** I said to Sue. God I sound like some shrink.

Sue nodded to me and turned to face me , Seth and Leah. **‟ Come here you guys just one group hug before we are thrown to the wolves." ** Sue said while we were hugging her.

‟ **Alright no crying you guys we don't want to ruin our make up ." ** I said back to a tearful Leah and Sue. They gave me a smile back and I grabbed the flowers me and Leah were supposed to carry. I turned to Seth and I saw him fidgeting with his bow tie. I stood in front of him and took the bow tie from his neck and laid in on the table.

‟ **You don't need to carry a bow tie Seth just leave it here . Your outfit is good enough without maybe you will even score some chicks with it."** I said to my little brother while I gave him a nudge in the side. He laughed about what I said and he said **‟ No way Mayka I will sit them this time out. I will protect my big sister from guys who are looking inappropriate to her. "**

I gave him a pat on the head and I said laughing to him said **‟ Good luck protecting LEAH , Seth. "** He was about to say something back when I already started to walk away. When I heard suddenly hear them all yell at the same time. said **‟ What the heck Mayka you have a tattoo on your back. "**

I looked back at them and I said **‟ Oops, forgot to mention that you know."** Sue gave me look like really you forgot while Seth was jumping up and down and he was ready to say something.* tattoo on profile*

‟ **Your tattoo is awesome Mayka you have a wolf head on your shoulders with a dream catcher around it. That is just freaking awesome . Do you have more? "** Seth said with full of enthusiasm in his voice. Hell yeah I have more but I am not going to mention them YET.

‟ **Thanks Seth. And we will talk later okay. "** While I patted him on the head and gave a wink to Leah. Sue was still looking to me but after while she just shrugged it of and said **‟ Okay Mayka. But I am not going to protect you from you fathers wrath. That will be your own problem. "**

I nodded to her I of course was curious how people would react to me with a tattoo on my shoulders. That was one of the upsides of wearing a strapless dress with a low back . You can see the tattoo very clearly also with my hair to one side that would be the only thing to look

at.

Alright we were all ready to begin with this wedding Seth would be walking after the little cute flower girls. After that will be Leah and after me Sue will start to walk. We heard the music start and I heard it was the song one thousands years from Christina Perri. It was a beautiful song for a moment like this.

I was a little bit brought back out of my thoughts when I got hit on my head with the bouquet from Sue. I smiled back to her and I started to walk out of the house to the ceremony at the end of the yard. I saw all the people sitting on the chairs and I saw my dad standing on the end of the white carpet. I was walking to my dad when I saw Sam standing next to him.

Or eyed got locked on each other and he was the only one I was looking at and walking to. While he gave one of the hottest smiles that exist and I got all warm and fuzzy inside.

I finally reached the end of the walk when I shocked most of the people that were sitting by going to stand next to my dad in stat on Sue's side. I stood in front of Sam and I gave my dad a little nudge in the side and a smile.

Sue also walked to us and I thought I heard the breathing from my dad stop when he saw Sue coming. She was looking really beautiful and breathtaking with her dress. Sue arrived at the side of my dad and the ceremony started. The whole ceremony I felt Sam's breathing on my neck and once in while a shiver ran through my spine.

I was so memorized by the ceremony that I just heard my grandfather say said **‟ And you may kiss the bride."** And my dad and Sue kissed. They both walked down the aisle and to the car because the party was held at the council house.

I stepped into a car with Seth and Embry and we went on our way to the council house. Lots of people arrived at the same time as we did. I accused myself to the nearest toilet and I clipped the outer skirt from my dress so it was right now a short cocktail dress. I walked in to the council room when I saw everybody sitting already. All eyes were back on me probably because I changed my dress I heard some wolf whistles coming out of the back and some slapping. I held my head high and I walked to the table where Seth and Leah were already sitting.

I looked around the table and Jake, Quil and Embry were sitting in front of me and Sam sat next to me with a big smile.

After we had a nice diner and some talking from some of the elders me as the organizer from the wedding grabbed the microphone and I started to talk. **‟ Welcome family and friends of Sue and Charlie. I don't know if you know or remember me but I am Makayla Black Charlie's daughter. "** And I looked to the people in front of me.

‟ **Well if I am not speaking for myself lots of people know that Charlie and Sue belong together and we are glad that they are FINALLY married. I am also glad to call Sue my mom right now officially. She has been great and a wonderful person to me and also to the rest of the community. "** I looked to Sue and she had tears in her eyes and my dad was looking with a proud look.

I heard some whispering in the back of people who were talking about my tattoo and were saying some other things. I was looking at the source of whispering and I saw it was Kim Jared's girlfriend. Seriously girl I haven't seen you for more then a week when I bashed her down from tripping me and now she is trying it on my parents wedding. Girl you are going to get it.

‟**But right now we will forget all our troubles and have a really nice evening. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED. "** I yelled out and the DJ started to play some music.

I grabbed Leah and motioned for Sue also to come and we started to dance on the floor. Soon more people followed and even my grandfather also danced on the floor.

We danced the night away and at one moment I saw my dad walking to Sam and they both walked out of the room. I noticed that my dad and Sam stayed away for a long time but after half hour only my dad came back a bit pissed of and he walked straight to my grandfather.

* * *

><p>** <strong>Sam's POV**<strong>

The day of the chiefs wedding I woke up late and I grabbed fast my suit to get on time to the wedding. The ceremony was nice and Sue was looking gorgeous in her dress but the one who really cached my eye was Mayka she was beautiful in her peach dress. After the ceremony we went to the council house.

I was enjoining the nice night when all of sudden the Chief came walking to me and said **‟ Sam can please follow me. "** And I followed the Chief to some room further in the council house where probably nobody could here us because of the music.

‟ **Okay what do you want to talk about chief. "** I said to the chief. He looked to me and he got a tense look over his body and said **‟ I know Sam. "**

Okay I don't know what he is talking about and the chief started to talk again said **‟ I know Sam that you imprinted on Mayka. I already knew you were going to do that."**

What the hell the chief knew that Mayka was going to be my imprint and he didn't told me.

‟ **What the hell chief do you mean that you knew I was going to imprint on her. "** I said angry to him.

The chief took a breath and I saw his shoulders slump said **‟ When Mayka was born and I had a girl as first born . Me , your dad, Paul's dad and Jared's dad knew from that moment that one of there sons were going to be a Alpha for the wolf pack if you phased."**

‟ **We decided that when Paul and Jared were a bit older to introduce you to Mayka at your young age. You were the first Sam to walk to her and already protected her. I knew from that moment that you were going to phase first. "** the chief said.

I was surprised our parents knew all those time but they did nothing to stop us from phasing our telling us about our chance to phase. But that still left out why I didn't met Mayka the very first moment that I phased for the first time.

‟ **But Chief why didn't I met Mayka after I phases for the first time so we would both know about the secret and the imprinting "** I said to him

And I thought the chief could look any meaner and angrier. **‟ Because I promised her that I would protect her. I wanted to protect her from all of this and the wolves she was not ready. She was to young Sam you were eighteen and she was just fifteen. She was the smartest of her class her life would be RUINEND SAM "** the chief said angry.

Now I started to shake a bit and I had to take my anger under control so I would not phase from that moment. **‟ YOU DENIED ME MY IMPRINT CHARLIE"** I yelled to the chief.

And the chief took a step back probably because he was afraid of phasing. But he shocked me the most because the chief also started to shake a bit like he was about to phase.

‟ **Sam SHE was not even supposed to be BORN. It was not possible that me and Renee could have any children. "** the chief said.

What does he mean by that they couldn't had any children. **‟ What do you mean Charlie that you couldn't had any children. "**

Charlie looked at me and took his bow tie of and he took a deep breath. **‟ Because is also phased Sam when I was younger I also met my imprint. My… Imprint.. was Sue Sam. "**

Charlie sat down on the nearest chair and he looked down. The Chief had phased also bit he didn't told us and Sue was his imprint how was al of this possible. He must have imprinted on Sue after he met Renee and had Mayka.

‟ **So you imprinted on Sue after you had met Renee and had Mayka. "** I asked the Chief I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like the answer.

‟ **No Sam I imprinted on her before I met Renee. But Sue was going to marry Harry so I respected her wishes and left her alone. That way I met Renee and we started a relationship. "** The Chief looked at me while he said that.

‟ **Sam I don't know how to tell this. But after a wolf meet his imprint it is impossible to have any children with somebody else but your imprint. "** the chief said heartbroken.

But how could Charlie and Renee had Mayka if it was not possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dum Dum :)<strong>


	15. … Are there any words

_**Last time in Just take one step at a time:**_

‟ _**Sam I don't know how to tell this. But after a wolf meet his imprint it is impossible to have any children with somebody else but your imprint. " the chief said heartbroken.**_

_**But how could Charlie and Renee had Mayka if it was not possible. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: …. Are there any words to describe such feeling<p>

‟ **But Charlie .. h-how ? "** I asked flabbergasted .

There were running a lot of things in my head and even one of the rumors that Mayka not be Charlie's daughter. I know its stupid to believe some of those rumors but if you hear the news like I did you will almost believe everything.

‟ **We don't know I some how told Renee that I was unable to have kids and she accepted it. It was a big shock for everyone when she told me she was pregnant. And before you ask that she might have cheated on me . She didn't trust me Renee was very loyal to me even if she was a bit free spirited. "** Charlie said while he still had his head bend down.

‟ **She was just our little miracle my dad was happy that I still could have a child. A child that would take over my job for the tribe . The black family had a heir again. "**

This was all to much to wrap my head about it. And I looked for the nearest chair and I sat down. I ran a hand over the side of my head trying to stop a headache that was going to form.

‟ **So Renee got pregnant and you both got Mayka. So somehow you were able to have a child even when you imprinted on Sue. What does that mean for Mayka if it is the way you said it she was not supposed to be born. "** I said to Charlie.

This time Charlie ran a hand over the side of his head . I already saw he was getting frustrated with all the questions but I need to know what is going on with my imprint.

‟ **I am grateful for having Mayka she was my little girl. She made me happy and made me smile. I loved every moment of her life she when was with me. "**

‟ **But it is complicated Sam you know the story of the third wife. We think that somehow Mayka has do to something with it. To protect our tribe she has to make a sacrifice. "** Charlie said.

What my imprint is going to die or make a sacrifice why did the spirits made her my imprint if she is going to die. If she dies the Black family and my family wont have any heirs who can take up the roll of Chief by blood. Well Jake can still be there for the Black family but who will there be for mine. Because a wolf will die when his imprint also dies . At least that was what the elders said to us.

‟ **Your telling me Charlie that my IMPRINT is going to DIE. "** I yelled to him while I jumped up again ready to strangle him. Because he lied a lot to me. He didn't told me Mayka was my imprint and he didn't told me that he also was a wolf.

‟ **DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT SAM. "** Charlie yelled back to me.

‟ **That's one of the reasons I didn't wanted her to come here. And Renee made me see the light when she took Mayka away . After she found out about our tribe and the wolves and that there was a possibility that you were going to imprint on her. Also she found out that Sue was my imprint. " ** Charlie said.

And that makes al the reasons okay he still withhold my imprint from me.

‟ **You still DENIED me my IMPRINT, Charlie. I would never had met her and she would just have had children with somebody else. " ** I yelled to him .

Right now my patients was really low and I couldn't handle anymore of this. So I started to pace around in the room we were standing in. Trying to stop me from murdering the man in front of me who had a lot of dirty laundry. He had no right to do the things he did.

‟ **But she would be SAFE , Sam. Far away from vampires and shape shifting wolves. She would be happy and doing the things she loves. In stat of being stuck in one place and see her dreams being scattered. And you would have met a nice girl from the rez."** Charlie said to me with a distance look in his eyes. Probably worrying of what I might do to him.

He still just didn't get it. **‟ You don't get it do you. I wouldn't get it a relationship with somebody because I would be afraid that one day I would imprint and leave a family behind or break somebody's heart. I would just die lonely while you just took your secret with you in your grave . How can you even live with yourself. " ** I said back bitter to him.

Charlie also stood up and he took in stance like he was ready to fight me of . Because I was still walking and pacing in the room.

‟ **It would have been my burden to carry. I would do anything to protect my daughter from this world. That was the promise I took from the moment she was born. "** Charlie said.

‟ **Well good job of protecting her CHIEF. She is still here and your planned failed because I imprinted on her. " ** I said sarcastic to Charlie.

He instantly got a pissed of look on his face and he started to get red. **‟I know Sam but that was because of a promise I had made that she would be living with me right now. I was not glad with that promise but it was the law that made me do it. I couldn't explain to them that goddamn VAMPIRES and WOLVES live here. And that she couldn't live here with me. " ** The Chief yelled at me.

What does he means with the law ordered him to it. Before I could ask more about it the Chief already interrupted me.

‟**Sam I order you not to tell Mayka about anything of this . Nothing about Vampires, Wolves or the fact that you imprinted on her."**

He cant do that she is MINE imprint he cant just tell me that I cant tell her anything.

‟ **NO WAY CHIEF. Jared told Kim a month after he imprinted on her and they dated. Its unfair I cant tell Mayka anything about it or the way she feels to me. "** I yelled angry to the Chief.

I saw Charlie think about and he looked like he was making a heartbreaking decision.

‟ **Okay. You can tell her but AFTER all the stuff with the red leech is over. I don't want any leeches running around while my daughter is here. After all that is gone you may tell her about it. "** Charlie said.

I was about to thank the Chief about his decision when he again interrupted me.

‟ **But I will tell you one thing Sam she will probably would not like it. She hates it when people take decisions for her and taking her own choice away. Also she has dreams since she was little to travel around the world and meet other people. How are YOU going to tell my daughter that she can say goodbye to those dreams."** After that the Chief throw the door open and he walked angry away while leaving me in the room.

Oh god I thought I am going to break her heart and she will probably never forgive me and will ran back to Texas. I am breaking her dreams like me phasing in a wolf broke my dreams for college.

And all that anger and sadness broke through in one moment and I ran outside to the forest and phased in to my wolf. And I started to run. Running away from the problems for once in my life because I was afraid of what might be the outcome of it if it comes true.

* * *

><p><strong>** Mayka´s POV**<strong>

I was brought back from my starring to my angry dad and talking grandfather by some yelling in my ears. **‟ MAYKA , are you even listening . Mom and dad are going to leave soon for their honeymoon . You have to be ready." ** Seth yelled to me.

Oh god I almost forgot I had arranged a honeymoon for our parents because they needed it for once . Especially after my dad had his heart attack.

And so I walked to the DJ to ask for the microphone so I can give my final and last words.

‟**Ladies and gentleman we are all very sad of course because the party is coming to a end. But we had a lot of fun didn't we. " ** I yelled and the crowd yelled and cheered back.

‟ **But I have one more surprise for the bride and groom. So if my dad and mom can come to me I will tell more. "** And I saw Sue grabbing my dads hand and they started to walk to me.

I had a big smile on my face and I made Sue and dad stand next to me while they were waiting for there surprise.

‟ **I know that you haven't been on a vacation for a very very long time. And before you started to object to it. Trust me you both need it. After you had a heart attack dad the doctor ordered you to take it easy. And did is the way to take it easy and lift a bit of that stress of both your shoulders. " ** I said to them both.

Of course my dad already started to shake his head but after I mentioned the doctors orders and Sue talked to him he slowly started to agree to it.

‟ **Well the past days I have been arranging a honeymoon for you two. And you are both going to….Hawaii." ** I yelled out to them.

Sue started to jump up and down and she was so happy she couldn't stop hugging me of my dad. It was good to see her this happy. And even my dad saw how happy she was and he also got a smile on his face.

I walked them both out of the council house with everybody on our heels. In front of us stood a taxi with all there suitcases already in the back of the trunk.

I looked at my dad and I whispered to him **‟ Go on and enjoin your vacation you deserve it and have some fun .I will see you in seven days again. "**

I was about to walk away and Sue was already standing next to the taxi when I felt my dad arms come around my waist and he kissed me on the head and said **‟ Thank you Mayka. For this and making Sue smile. But please be careful and take good care of your younger brother and sister. "**

I gave him a big eye roll and pushed him into the taxi. They were about to drive away when I yelled to them **‟ Who do you think I am. I am Makayla Black and I will make sure the house stands on the same place as you left it. Also those two kids are EASY as two babies I wont have any trouble taking care of them. "**

They waved a bit and eventually they disappeared out of my eye sight. I turned around and I saw Leah and Seth standing behind me.

I walked to them and gave them both a hug. **‟ Its going to be okay. They will be back before you know it. And you know in the mean time you have a cool sister taking care of you." ** I said to them.

I saw Seth looking panicked to the way our parents disappeared. When suddenly turned to Leah and said **‟ Oh god Leah is it to late to run after mom and dad. I am afraid of my life with Mayka in the house. It is seven days she is going to KILL us. "**

Hey I am offended a bit by those words I can take really good care for them. Alright I am not the greatest cook but at least I can make a mean lasagna. Also my pet hamster had lived four really long months when I was little. So seven days will be a piece of cake.

I gave Seth one of my wickedest smiles and he ran to Leah's side and he stood behind her. I walked to him grabbed him by the arm and I said **‟ Come on you baby its time to head home. I am not going to kill . I can really take good care of you both. Ask my hamster Timmy I had when I was little. "**

I heard Leah laughing next to me and she had trouble to speak between her laughing. **‟ Are you talking about the same hamster you killed after three months. God poor thing didn't even had a chance. "**

Seth now started to get away from me when we walked to our car. **‟ You killed your hamster after three months. God you are really going to kill us. "** Seth whined to me.

‟ **Actually if you must know it was four months not three. And I am going to take for you only seven days so that leaves hundred and eight days to kill you both. So stop whining like a baby and get in to the car Seth. "** I said to him.

I walked to my side of the car and Leah sat in the passenger seat next to me still laughing about the hamster thing. I started the car and headed home . It was time to get a good nice sleep after such a long day.

* * *

><p>I was laying in my bed and just have all kind of mood swings. I felt so sick that it felt like some bulldozer ran over me. I have been sweating the whole night and I also could not keep any fluids down. Once in while I heard some voices on the background.<p>

I was just in my own feverish world and once in a while somebody gave me some pills to swallow probably against the fever. I was about to fell a sleep again when I heard the voices again.

‟ **Do you think she is going to phase just like Leah. "** one high voice said it sounded a bit like Seth.

‟ **But how she has just been here for a few weeks not enough to phase so fast. "**

‟ **Do I need to remind you guys that my cousin is from the Black line and she is the oldest of the grandchildren. Not to mention the daughter of a Chief." ** I heard Jake say.

‟ **I think we need to inform dad from this matter she has been this way for three days now. And the fever is still going on like crazy. I don't like the way she is suffering. "** I heard a woman voice say that sounded like Leah.

‟ **NO. We will not inform the Chief YET. He will come back in four days in the mean time we will look out for Mayka and take care of her. "** I heard a husky and heavy voice say.

After I listened again to the voices I fell back into my deep sleep and I was dreaming again over wolves and vampires.

While I heard in the back of my mind the voice of my mother speak to me with soothing words.

‟ **Its time to wake up again my child. Your people are going to need you a war is coming. And the people you love are about to make a big mistake. "**

And that was my cue to open again my blue eyes.


	16. Sleeping beauty is awake

_**Last time in Just take one step at a time:**_

‟ _**Its time to wake up again my child. Your people are going to need you a war is coming. And the people you love are about to make a big mistake. "**_

_**And that was my cue to open again my blue eye.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Sleeping beauty is awake.<p>

I opened my eyes and tried to get used to the light that was shining in my room. I looked next to me and I saw my phone and a water bottle laying on the desk next to my bed. I reached out for my phone and I cursed in myself it has been three days already since the wedding.

If I was so sick why didn't anyone brought me to the hospital. I also looked admittedly to the missed calls that I had and I had relieve when I saw that I didn't had any phone calls from my dad.

Until I remembered something a promise that I gave my dad and I jumped out of bed that instant. Oh god Leah and Seth I was supposed to take care of them and here I am laying in my bed sick for three days. Dad is going to kill me if he finds out that Seth and Leah were those days taking care for themselves.

I was walking around in my room when I suddenly smelled myself. Ugh I smelled to sweat and my body was just sticking to the clothes that I was wearing . First I need a shower after that we start worrying again.

And so I grabbed some simple clothes a yoga pants and a tank top with a vest on it and I walked in to my bathroom. I stood under shower and the warm water soothed my body from all the aches that it had from laying in the same position for three days. I washed my body with some douche gel and at the same time I shaved myself.

After I was done I turned of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw that my eyes had bags under it and my skin was even whiter then normally. I just brushed my hair and braided it so it would keep my hair out of my face. And I put on my clothes who were very comfortable to walk and work in.

I walked out of my bathroom grabbed my phone and I decided to walk downstairs. I knew it was in the middle of the week so Leah and Seth would probably be in school.

When I walked in to the living room I saw trash every where and lots of take out food. I channeled myself some strength and decided to clean all that stuff up. So here I was in the early morning after being sick for three days with a trash bag in my hand and grabbing all that trash.

Seriously I can not believe how many trash there is. There are at least thirty pizza boxes laying around and lots of soda cans. When those two kids come back I am going to learn them some cleaning discipline. Because it is obviously the way they are doing it right now is not the right way.

I had collected all the trash after half hour working to collect it and at least three bags were full. I was about to throw it away in the trash can outside when I heard somebody yelling at me.

‟ **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. " ** I turned around to the voice and I saw Sam standing on the lawn looking pretty angry to me.

I still threw away the trash and turned myself to Sam and I said **‟ Uhm.. throwing away the trash. It was pretty a mess inside of the house so I decided to clean it. " **

Sam walked to me and grabbed me around the waist and he was dragging me back to the house. What does he thinks he is doing so I tried to get away from him. After a few minutes I noticed that I was fighting a lost cause and I just let myself being dragged by him.

I looked at Sam and he was mumbling some nonsense.

‟ **Seriously I leave the woman alone for a few hours and she awakes and started to do some heavy work. She is nuts I cant believe she is my im... " **

After that I couldn't hear anymore of his mumbling I think personally that Sam is going a little nuts but that is only my opinion.

Sam dragged me inside and I was thrown on the couch in the living room. **‟ Hey couldn't you be at least a bit more gentler . In stat of throwing people on couches you don't make a good impression with that you know. " ** I said to Sam while I was glaring to him from the couch.

Sam started to pace around and did some waving with his hands and he was back in to mumbling in himself. Okay I think its time to look for escape options and so I started to look for the safest and fastest way out of the living room away from crazy Sam.

Well the front door is no option because he is practically walking there the whole time. And if I take a run for the kitchen he would probably already catch me before I even arrive there. So the only option I have is the stairs to take a run for my room.

I waited for the right moment when Sam was taking his back to me and I started to run up the stairs. Note to myself if you have been sick for three days and have been laying bed don't run it will end badly. I finally arrived at my room but I was so out of breath that I didn't had the strength to close my door.

And before I knew it Sam came running in with a very pissed of look on his face. **‟ WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN. " ** he yelled.

‟ **WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. YOU MEAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CRAZY IDIOT." ** I yelled back. I know yelling is not the best option especially if you don't want to piss of the crazy guy in front of you more.

‟ **I AM THE IDIOT NO YOU ARE THE NUTS WOMAN. YOU HAVE BEEN SICK FOR THREE DAYS MAYKA. AND I LEAVE YOU ONE MOMENT ALONE AND YOU ARE ALREADY DOING SOME HEAVY LIFTING. " ** Sam yelled back.

What does he mean with leaving me one moment alone. So I started to ask that question.

‟ **What do you mean with leaving me alone for a moment. And have you seen the house lately it was a MESS Sam I cant just leave it there to rot. " ** I said to him.

‟ **What I mean Mayka is that me and the guys have been taking care of you while you were sick. I just left this morning for a few hours because I thought you would still be sleeping. And you also could just have waited for one of the guys to stop by and help you clean. " ** Sam said.

Okay so the guys have been taking care of me so those voices that I heard in my haze were true and I didn't just imagined it. Alright but still I could just not leave that mess around.

‟ **Well thank you for taking care of me I appreciate it. And I am sorry Sam but leaving a mess around like that is not in my nature . I just had to clean it. " ** I said back.

Sam looked at me and finally started to calm down a bit and he gave a bit of huff and surrendered himself. He knows that if he goes in a discussion with me he wont win in it. And I think Sam finally noticed that he was fighting a lost cause.

‟ **Your welcome but it was no problem. I liked taking care of you and I understand you didn't like the mess but please just take it slow for now on. Until you are really better okay. " ** Sam said to me.

I understand it that he wanted me to take it slow. I already felt it when I was running up the stairs that my energy levels are a bit low. So I think a lot of napping time will be in order for the coming days. Ah napping time I miss it a bit when you can just take a short nap and after it you are as good as new.

I walked to Sam and gave him a hug as good as I could reach my arms around him. **‟ Thank you Sam. "** And after that I walked back downstairs with Sam following me.

I stood a bit still in the living room but after I heard my stomach I decided to make myself a nice sandwich. And so I walked in to the kitchen and started to make some sandwiches for me and Sam because I think he is probably also hungry.

I felt Sam's eyes the whole time on my neck like he is was following every move I made in the kitchen. **‟ I can see a pattern coming mister Uley somehow you are always starring at my backside. " ** I said with a big smile and I looked over my shoulder and I saw Sam smiling back at me.

I was so busy cutting the sandwiches in twos that I forgot to look and I cut my hand. **‟ Ouch damn it. "** I said while I was trying to stop the bleeding on my finger.

Sam rushed to me from the other side of the kitchen and he admittedly came to my aid. The blood was right now dripping from my hand on to the kitchen floor. And I tried to go to the sink when I already felt Sam's hands around my waist and he lifted me up and put me down on the kitchen cabin next to the sink.

‟ **Let me see it Mayka. " ** Said Sam to me while he gently took my bleeding hand in his hands and examined my bleeding finger. **‟ Lets just first put it under the tap so we can see how deep it is the cut."**

And so Sam turned the tap and he was washing away the blood on my hand and finger it did hurt a bit but I didn't wanted to Sam to notice that. After we cleaned all the blood away I already saw it wasn't so deep.

‟ **It isn't deep so we can just put a plaster on it and maybe a bandage. " ** Sam said while he was still examined my finger. I almost wanted to say duh Sherlock even I can see that but for once I decided to just shut my mouth and let the man just do his work.

Sam already grabbed the plaster and the bandage and he already started to put it around my finger. After everything was set Sam and I were starring at each other.

We were both inching to each other and my eyes felt on Sam's lips and I saw him lick his lips. I think we both felt the sexual tension in the air . Well it has been getting worse the past week that we had been around each other.

Well what the heck I just go for it and I grabbed Sam around the neck and tugged him to me. Our lips were almost touching when Sam grabbed me by the hips and pushed his lips on me.

We were kissing each other for the first time and it felt amazing. We both were kissing each other slow and soft. When Sam suddenly lifted me of the kitchen cabin and I put my legs around his waist.

And things were getting heavier with our kissing . Sam kissed me with all the passion that he has and I was kissing him back just as hard.

Sam pushed me into a wall and I gave out a moan. He started to kiss down my jaw and to my neck and he sucked on one of my sensitive parts of my neck. And I moaned out again **‟God S-Sam. " **

I knew that we were going to far so I started to push Sam a bit away **‟ Sam w-we need to st-stop. " ** I moaned out. He stopped sucking on my neck and he looked at me.

‟ **I do like it Sam and I like you. But right now we are going to far so we need to stop. " ** I said to him.

Sam put me down on the ground and he groaned a bit and he said **‟ I know , I know Mayka. I agree that we need to take it slow a bit. " **

He hugged me a bit to his side and we stood there in the kitchen like that for a few minutes. After that me and Sam both grabbed our sandwiches and we sat down next to each other on the couch. We both were enjoining each other present and enjoining the silent.

Sam grabbed the plates after we were done and he started to wash the dishes in the sink. I watched him from the door of the kitchen and he turned around with a smile and said **‟ Now you are the one that keeps on staring miss Black. " **

I laughed out loud and just gave him a wink and I walked back to the couch in the living room. Sam sat next to me on the coach when I suddenly was grabbed by him and pushed in to his side. He had a shit eating grin on his face and he just kept on smiling to me.

I grabbed his hand and were just sitting there listening to each other breathing and holding each other like a couple. Of course we aren't a couple because practically I just jumped Sam in the kitchen and we started kissing from all the sexual tension that we had.

After some time I felt Sam kiss me on the head and I smiled back to him and cuddled more in his side. When suddenly the house phone started to ring. I looked at Sam and he released me so I could go get the phone.

I grabbed the phone that was hanging on the wall. **‟ Makayla Black speaking how can I help you. " ** I said while I winked to Sam.

I heard a man voice started to speak on the other side of the line . **‟ Uhm yes I am from La Push High. I am looking for the guardian of Leah and Seth Clearwater. " **

Oh boy that cant be good what did those kids this time. **‟ Yes right now I am the guardian of those two. So what is the problem. " ** I said to through the line. In the meantime I also saw Sam hanging on his phone and he was also talking through it. I looked at him and he had a serious look like me on his face.

‟ **Miss Black we had a incident on the school this morning and I need you to come to me right NOW. " ** the man almost yelled at me.

Oh god why does all this stuff happen when mom and dad are away for a few days. **‟ Alright I will come to the school and I probably need to come to the rector office don't I. " ** I said.

‟ **Thank you miss Black and I will see you soon. " ** and the man just hang up without saying goodbye.

I kept on staring to the phone and when I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder I hang the phone back on the wall. Sam looked at me and he said **‟ You also got a phone call from the high school didn't you for Leah and Seth. " ** I nodded to him.

And I saw Sam take in breath and he looked for his keys in his pants. He grabbed my hand and he said **‟ Come on lets go with my car to the school. And we both will see what the hell is going on at that school. " **

Sam held the door from his car for me open and he helped me into the car. He sat behind the wheel and we started our trip to La Push High both worrying of what we are going to find there in the rector office. The whole way Sam held my hand in his hand and he kept on playing with my fingers and smiling to me.

We arrived at the high school and we saw some kids standing on the parking lot and around the ground of the school. Sam as the gentle man he was opened my door again and helped me out.

I grabbed his hand and we both started to walk to the entrance of the school. I heard some catcalls coming from some younger guys that were standing on the parking lot.

And I felt Sam stiffen next to me and he held me closer to him . He was about to turn around and say something to them when I tugged at his hand and said **‟ Come on Sam they are just kids lets go inside and find out what the rector wants with us. " **

Sam gave the guys one pissed off look at them and they cowered away. Of course the cave man in him had to smile at that and I just shook my head and tugged Sam with me inside.

We walked through some hallways and Sam knew the way so I just followed him. We arrived at the rectors office and I saw Seth, Leah, Jake, Embry, Quil and Jared sitting on the benches in front of the rector office.

I looked at them and they looked back at me all with the same apologizing look on there face. Oh god what have they done that they are all sitting next to each other. I was about to say something when the door to the rector office opened and a small man stood in the door way.

He looked at me and Sam and he said **‟ Ah miss Black and mister Uley I see you have arrived if you both will follow me into my office. " ** without even saying a please. And from that moment I knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation with that attitude of that man.

Sam tugged at my hand and gave me a smile and we both walked in to the office not before I looked over my shoulder to the guys who were sitting there with there head bend down.

Oh this is so going to be a nice conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>So what has happend that both Sam and Mayka had to come to the rector office. What are your thoughts ? Or do you have any ideas of what might have happend.<strong>


	17. Give you hell

_Last time in Just take one step at a time:_

_Sam tugged at my hand and gave me a smile and we both walked in to the office not before I looked over my shoulder to the guys who were sitting there with there head bend down. _

_Oh this is so going to be a nice conversation._

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Give you hell<p>

Me and Sam sat down in the chairs in front of the desk and I just know that it is going to end badly. I don't know what those kids have done but it must have been something bad that me and Sam were called.

Sam was still holding my hand and we kept it outside by putting our hands under the desk. The rector sat down on his seat and he turned his face to us,

‟ You are both probably wondering why you are here. " He said to the both of us.

I looked at Sam and he gave me a nod that I could say something ‟ Of course we are its not every day that we are called to a rectors office for what the kids might have done. " I said to the rector with extra emphasize on the word might because the guys still could be innocent.

The rector looked a little bit taken back because I said might. I think he thought that both Sam and I would think the guys would be guilty for each charge he has to say about them.

‟ Uhm yes indeed. There was a bit of a incident in one of the classes of young mister Clearwater. " The rector said.

My mouth almost fell open Seth has might cause something I thought first it would be Quil or Leah because they both have a bit of a temper. Sam was probably also shocked because he started to ask a question to the rector.

‟ You are both hundred percent sure that it has happened with Seth. Because normally he is not the kid that starts these kind of things ." Sam said to the rector.

Sam gave my hand a bit of a squeeze because I just couldn't believe that something might have happened to my little brother that he would react on it.

‟ I am mister Uley. I heard from multiple witnesses that mister Clearwater has cause incident with one of the other boys in his class. " the rector said while looking to the both of us.

‟ Mister Clearwater punched somebody in his class after the person he punched called some names to him and said some words. " the rector further said.

Alright with that kind of mojo jo talking I don't understand a word that he says. Some kid in his class say something to him and he reacted to it.

‟ I am not sure rector but if you would be more clear about who Seth punched. And also what has been said because I cant punish Seth if I don't know more about this business. " I said to the rector with a little bit of irritation in my voice.

Sam noticed it and gave my hand a bit of a tug and smiled at me. I was glad Sam was sitting next to me because otherwise I would already had strangled the man in front of me.

‟ Uhm miss Black I am not sure if you want to hear every word that has been said to mister Clearwater. " the rector said with a nervous voice.

I felt Sam tense up next to me and I also got a little tensed. So the guy who talked to my brother probably said something about me. Again with the racist talking of course about my skin and other stuff.

‟ I defiantly want to know rector what has been said about Mayka. And I want to know the boys name that had said it. " Sam said with a angry voice.

The rector paled a bit at the side of Sam and his angry look. And he tried to get his tie a bit looser because he was sweating as a pig.

‟ Of course of course mist Uley I will tell you both. The Youngman that called some things to mister Clearwater is mister Tai Sunflow. " the rector said.

I snorted a bit of course it is one of the Sunflow men they always had something against my family they thought we didn't had the right as Chief leaders. And after I was born they were bad talking more and some people even started to believe them. It was the perfect thing to get a reaction out of my little brother.

Apparently I snorted out loud because the rector and Sam were both starring at me. ‟ Is there something funny about this matter miss Black. " the rector said with a bit of a bitter voice to me.

‟ Well you must know of course about the rivalry between the Black family and the Sunflow family. You should know that something like this would happen between Seth and Tai ones my dad had married Seth's mother. " I said to the rector. It was common knowledge and everybody in La Push knew about our rivalry.

There were even rumors that it had ones started between my grandfather and the old man Sunflow because of my grandmother. Since then the rivalry was blazing hard between the families.

‟ I know of course about that MISS BLACK. No need to point me on that matter. We thought nothing would happen and that they would treat each other right in my school. " the rector almost yelled at me.

Sam was about to say something when I interrupted him but I gave him fast a apologizing look. ‟ I was only saying the matter rector. But I think personally you were ignorant to think that nothing would happen between the families. " I said back to him.

Sam gave my hand again a squeeze trying to hold me in my seat so I would not start a fight.

‟ Rector I think Mayka is right about this. But we still need to know what has been said. And also why the rest of the guys are involved in it somehow. " Sam said to the rector.

I nodded at the words Sam said because personally I am still curious why Leah, Quil, Embry , Jake en Jared are also sitting on the benches outside this door.

‟ Well there have been said some words I am not sure how to say this gentle. Like white trash, white chick. Dirty blood . unrightfully heir and the one that according to witnesses made mister Clearwater lung at mister Sunflow was white whore . " the rector said.

I felt Sam completely tensing up and I also was getting pissed of. So I gave Sam a pat on his cheek and I looked back at the rector and I said ‟ And why is mister Sunflow not sitting also on a bench outside these doors. Because that was a insult to a future Chief , rector. And he should be being punished for bad talking. " I said clearly pissed of to the rector.

After I mentioned the words future Chief I saw the rector pale some more and I had a feeling he was not going to say any happy news.

‟ Of course miss Black. But mister Sunflow has already been picked up by his father and his father said he would punish him. " the rector said to me.

I was about to jump up because I was pissed that he had let the kid go and not the rest of the guys. When Sam interrupted me and said ‟ Are you out of your mind. Its clearly that the boy isn't getting any punishment. And here I am and Mayka listening to your complaining and we are about to here your punishment for the guys. Where you just let the kid Sunflow go. " Sam said clearly angry about the way this conversation is going.

We were both getting pissed and I knew that there is going to be chance that we both make it worse that it already is.

‟ Are you judging my judgment mister Uley over the boy Sunflow. Because there is no reason for that I trust the father of the boy that he we will receive punishment. And you both also need to hear why the rest of the kids outside are involved . " the rector said to the both of us clearly also getting pissed because we are judging his judgment.

I looked at Sam and gave him a head shake that he should keep it cool for now and we both nodded to the rector to proceed on with the conversation.

‟ Well I have both told you about the incident that mister Clearwater lunged at mister Sunflow. After mister Clearwater started punching mister Sunflow the teacher could not keep them apart and he was about to get help. When a group of kids started to form in the hallways of the classroom because they heard the fight. " the rector said to us.

Okay until now I get it why Seth started punching the kid.

‟Leah and Embry were both standing in that group and came to help mister Clearwater because he also started to get attacked by the friends of mister Sunflow. You both probably have a feeling the way this conversation is going. Because not long after Leah and Embry joined in the fighting also Jacob, Quil and Jared joined them. " the rector said.

Oh god they held a fistfight in a class room with other kids now I understand why he called it a incident. But why are also the friends of Tai Sunflow not sitting outside. That is something I need to talk about with the rector.

Me and Sam were still listening to the story the rector was telling. ‟ If you must know mister Uley and miss Black I do not tolerate fighting's in my school and because mister Clearwater started it and his friends helped they all are getting expelled from this school. "

What he cant do that okay Seth might have punched first but Tai Sunflow started it with his name calling. I jumped up and I saw Sam looking at me like he knew I was going to explode.

I looked at Sam and said to him ‟ Sam will you please leave this room me and the rector need to have a TALK ." While I gave Sam a look that he should defiantly do what I am saying to him. We was about to protest to me but after he looked at me he let out a breath and excused himself and walked out of the room.

I turned myself to the rector again and I think he cowered a bit away. Good he should be afraid of me right now.

‟ No you and I rector are going to have a talk and you are not going to interrupt me until I say otherwise alright. " I said to the man in front of me.

The rector gave me a nod and I started to talk again. ‟You are saying because Seth started a fight and his friends helped him they are getting expelled. While you said yourself rector that mister Sunflow started it by name calling. And must I say that Seth's friends would not have interfered in the fight if Seth was not also attacked by mister Sunflow´s friends. Am I correct rector. "

‟Yes you are but- " the rector said while I already interrupted him.

‟ NO buts I am correct aren't I . " I said stern to the rector.

‟ Yes you are correct miss Black. " the rector said irritated because of being scolded by a almost nineteen year old.

‟ Good. Then I have one remaining question rector. WHY THE HELL ARE MISTER TAI SUNFLOW AND IS HIS FRIENDS NOT ALSO SITTING OUTSIDE OR BEING EXPELLED. Explain that to me rector. " I yelled at him.

I know yelling is not good but I was clearly irritated that only Seth and the guys are being expelled and not the other kids that also caused the incident.

‟ There is no need to get angry miss BLACK. I didn't saw it necessary to also hold them down so I gave them only a warning because they tried to help mister Clearwater of mister Sunflow. " the rector said while he practically yelled my name.

‟ You didn't saw it necessary. NOT NECESSARY. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND. THEY ARE EQUEALLY WRONG AND THEY SHOULD BE EQEALLY TREATED." I yelled pissed of at him. That man can just get the blood under my nails by being his stupid self.

‟ Miss Black the way you are treating me I want you OUT of this room and I will make out what happened to my students . " the rector said while he was pointing to the door.

Oh hell no he is not getting away with me this fast and I am so going to throw this matter in front of the council.

‟ You may point me to the door rector. But I am going to make this a official council matter. You wont get away with this easily also I will take the kids home for today but they will be back in school tomorrow. There punishment including Tai Sunflow and his friends will be judged by the council. " I said to the rector.

I looked at him and he was getting redder and redder and I even thought he would explode.

‟ You CANT do that I am James Akalat the RECTOR of this SCHOOL and I will not be talked at by some GIRL. " mister Akalat spat at me.

I head the doorknob in my hand and I was about to walk out when I turned around to the rector and said ‟ And I am Makayla Serena Black daughter of Chief Charlie Black and granddaughter of council head Black. And mark my words if you go on the way you are doing you WONT be rector for long. GOOD DAY "

And I smashed the door closed so hard the windows next to it were shaking. I took in a big breath and let it out.

I looked in front of me and all the guys were gaping at me with there mouths open. ‟ Come on close your mouth or you will catch flies. Also lets get moving I don't want to stay one minute in this awful place. " I said to them.

I already started to walk away when I noticed that no one was following me so I looked over my shoulder and yelled ‟I WAS TALKING TO YOU IDIOTS YOU HAVE BEEN CLEARED LETS GO HOME. "

They all scrambled up and started to follow me this time. I felt Sam walking next to me and he gave me look that I had some explaining to do so I mouthed to him later.

I stepped in the car with Sam and Embry and Jared and the rest went in the car with Jake. The whole ride to my dads home was a silent one.

Finally arrived home I walked straight in to the house to the drinking cabin. I know I said I would not drink for a while but after that thing with rector I just needed a drink. I grabbed some glassed and a bottle of alcohol and I sat down on the table in front of the couch.

All the guys started to sit in front of me and Sam was standing against the wall in the living room. So I coughed to get there attention.

‟ You are probably wondering what went down in the rector office. And I can tell you a few thing you are going back to school tomorrow and don't let you get provoked by the Sunflow kid okay. I will deal with that matter also ignore the punishment the rector might have for you I will also deal that with the council. If he is giving you trouble with that or anything else call me and I will deal with it. " I said to them .

Again they were looking at me with there mouth open and I had to chuckle at that side. Seth walked to me and gave me a hug. ‟ I am sorry Mayka for starting a fight but he was calling our family names and I could just not let him go on with it. " Seth said to me.

‟ Its okay Seth but next time just let it pass I have a feeling that you guys will be punished far more worse then normal kids would be in your school. So if he says something again just walk out of the room and take some fresh air okay. " I said back to him while I patted his back.

Leah walked to the TV and started to watch some program with Embry and Jake. Quil and Jared were going to the kitchen probably looking for some food and Seth just sat down on the couch thinking in himself.

I felt some eyes on me and I saw Sam starring at me with a intense look in his eyes. My god what is that man yummy and I had a feeling again that I wanted to jump him again.

I walked to Sam and he grabbed me and put me between his legs and held his arms around my waist. And I let my head fell in to his chest and I just closed my eyes for a minute to enjoin the warmth that Sam was giving of.

I opened my eyes again and Sam gave me kiss on the head and hugged me more into his side. I saw Quil and Embry looking at us with a weird look on there face. And I mouthed what to them they just shook there head laughing and went back to eating and watching TV.

Sam chest was vibrating and I noticed he had to chuckle at the behavior of the guys. Finally we just had a normal peaceful moment without being interrupted by something or someone.

But I know that mother did not speak to me in my dreams without a reason something is coming and it is time to open my eyes again and see the world.


	18. Some anwsers is al I ask

_**Last time in Just take one step at a time:**_

_**Sam chest was vibrating and I noticed he had to chuckle at the behavior of the guys. Finally we just had a normal peaceful moment without being interrupted by something or someone. **_

_**But I know that mother did not speak to me in my dreams without a reason something is coming and it is time to open my eyes again and see the world.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Some answers is al I ask<p>

Well after the guys have left last night . I went straight to bed while Leah and Seth were still watching TV . At least they wanted me to know that they watched TV because at 2 o'clock in the morning I heard the front door open and close and 6 o'clock in the morning I heard him again. I don't know what they are doing I know they are teenagers but I hope that they are not doing anything bad.

I cleaned a bit in the morning and I made some breakfast for Leah and Seth before they went to school. I decided to bring them in case the rector would make a problem again.

‟ **Come on Leah and Seth we need to leave for school or else you are late. And I did not yell to your rector for nothing if you are going to be late. "** I yelled to them. Because after breakfast they went back upstairs and no I am about to just drag them down stairs.

I heard some stumbling feet and some cursing and both Leah and Seth came running in to the living room. I laugh at the side of them **‟ You silly kids lets go I have more things to do for today. "**

And so we walked to the car and I drove them to school. I stepped out of the car and I saw Jake and Quil also standing in the parking lot. I waved to them and they waved back at me. I turned myself to Seth and Leah and I said **‟ I don't want any trouble okay. If the rector is giving you crap call me and I will come. "**

They nodded at me and were about to walk away when I yelled to them **‟ Oh I almost forgot I am going to grandpa Black this morning and I hope to be back in the afternoon. But still if I am not home when you come back you know where I am okay. "**

Seth already started to walk to the school when Leah yelled back to me **‟ Its okay sis we can handle our self don't worry about us and have a nice day. "**

I stepped back in to the car and made my way further in to La Push because my grandfather lives in one of the oldest and secluded houses that are here. I was driving around when I saw Sam standing on the side of the road close to the forest.

I stepped a bit on the brake and slowed down with the car until I stood still in front of Sam. I turned my window down and I saw Sam smiling and walking to me.

He brought his head through the window and gave me a breathtaking kiss. After he had kissed me had such a smirk on his face because I was still staring open mouthed at him. Sam grabbed my chin and closed my mouth. **‟Hi Mayka its also nice to see you here. "**

After I was brought out of my daze I looked a bit angry at him for what he had done. **‟ Hey Sam also nice to see you. What have you been up to this close to the forest. " ** I said to him.

‟ **Uhm I just went a bit for run before I go back to work. And where are you heading. " ** Sam said to me with a smile. God that smile of him I can just keep on starring at him.

‟ **Okay. Well I am going to my grandfather for a bit of a talk. Normally we would be doing that over Skype but now I can just got to him. " ** I said to Sam.

Sam nodded to me and he held his head out of the car and he was about to walk away. **‟ Well say hello to your grandfather for me. Bye Mayka. "**

Sam was walking away when I remembered something **‟ Wait Sam. I have to ask you something." ** I yelled at him.

He walked back to me and I talked again **‟ Do you want to come for dinner tonight. I know you are alone Sam and me , Leah and Seth would like the extra company. "**

‟ **That's okay I would like that I will see you then around diner time Mayka. Look forward to it. "** He said to me while he gave me a wink.

He again wanted to walk away when I grabbed him by the neck and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and I drove away fast. I looked into my rear vision and I was Sam still standing on the same spot I left him. And I drove to my grandfathers house with a big smile on my face.

I parked the car in front of my grandfathers house and I already saw him sitting on his veranda. I got out of the car and waved to my grandfather **‟ Hey grandpa how have your morning been. " ** I said to him while I walked up the veranda and gave him a hug.

‟ **Ah Mayka I had a great morning. And how has your morning been I heard you had a quit a exciting afternoon yesterday. " ** he said with a smile on his face.

Of course he already had heard of the incident at the rector office. **‟ Why am I not surprised grandfather that you have already heard of that incident of yesterday. " ** While I said that to him I sat down in a chair next to him on the veranda. And we were both looking out and the forest and the flowers.

‟ **I already had a feeling you were going to talk about that matter and maybe some more. "** my grandfather said to me.

I took in a deep breath and I started to tell him about what happened yesterday in the office. And my grandfather listened to every word I had to say to him until I came to the matter of the Sunflow boy.

‟ **So the boy of the Sunflow started it and Seth reacted on it but why was Tai Sunflow not getting a punishment with his friends and our guys did. "** my grandfather said to me.

‟ **That what I told him but he said that Tai Sunflow would get a punishment from his father and his friend would only get a warning. Its of course al lot of bullshit and that's why I said to him that I would go to the council with this problem. "** I said back to my grandfather.

I saw my grandfather thinking about it and he said **‟ You handled yourself good Mayka in the rector office. And I will make a meeting with the elders to talk about the punishment and to talk about the rector. I think this time he went to far by only punishing our guys and letting the others go. "**

‟ **But I have a feeling that this is not the only thing you came for to me. " ** my grandfather said .

‟**You know me to well grandfather and you are right I am not here to talk only about the problem of yesterday. I am here also to talk about the Cullens. " ** I said to him.

My grandfather stood and walked inside. I just waited on him because I knew he was getting something to drink. And after a few minutes he came back with some rez whisky and two glasses. He filled both of the classes and gave one to me while he kept the other one.

‟ **I know you have a lot of questions so fire them to me. "** my grandfather said to me while he took a shot of his drink.

‟ **Since when are the Cullen's here grandfather because of the Cullen's seems to be in relationship with a human." ** I said to him.

‟ **Ah yes Mayka the Cullen's have been here for two years now. And indeed one of the Cullen boys is in a relationship with the human Bella Swan. We already tried to warn her to stay away from them but she just wouldn't listen. " ** my grandfather said to me.

‟ **So they have been here for two years and one started a relationship with a human did they forgot about the treaty grandpa. Because otherwise they are extremely stupid vampires. "** I said back.

‟ **Oh they did not forgot about it they even left here for a few months it had the left the girl Bella in a depression for months until they all returned back together. Since then everything is normal as it can be. " ** my grandfather said like it was normal to tell about vampires everyday.

‟ **So no rez kids has phased yet since the Cullen's are near. Because you should know as best grandpa that the gene is triggered with vampires near. "** I said to him. I didn't wanted to sound like a smart ass but I just wanted know if anybody had phased yet.

‟ **No Makayla no kids have phased yet and I am glad for that . But the council and I already trying to figure out a plan to get the Cullen's to move and not to come back. We also need to make a appointment with the head of the clan. " ** my grandfather said back.

‟ **Okay that is a good thing. But if you want to talk to them I want to come with you or you are going to get safety matters to keep you safe from the vampires. "** I said to him.

‟ **And I know you want to say they are vegetarians but still they are vampires and I don't want to risk anybody for them. "** I answered also to him.

Me and my grandfather both drank our glasses empty. **‟ I know that Makayla but until then we wont talk about it anymore okay. If I have more news I will tell you. "** my grandpa said.

Time flew by and I already saw it was four in the afternoon I had to get back for Seth and Leah. I was about to stand up when my grandfather said one last thing to me. **‟ One more thing Mayka I have a bonfire tonight in my yard and I also want you to come and maybe tell a story of two also. "** my grandfather said with a wink.

‟ **Of course grandpa I will come tonight . See you tonight grandpa Bye. " ** I said to him while I walked back to my car.

I drove fast home and I already saw that Leah and Seth were home. **‟ Hey guys how was school. "** I asked them.

‟ **It was okay Mayka and we didn't had any problem. Well the rector did look a bit pissed at us. "** Leah said while Seth and her were both doing there home work.

‟ **Okay. I am going to make diner also Sam is eating with us . And we are going to a bonfire tonight at grandpa Black house. " ** I said to them both.

They did gave me a bit of look when I mentioned Sam's name but they both told that they were going to get there homework ready before the bonfire. So I walked to the kitchen and I was fixing a salad and some mashed potatoes with four steaks that we still had laying in the freezer.

I walked to the fridge an grabbed two soda cans an brought them in the living room to Seth and Leah. **‟ Here you go guys diner will be soon ready okay. How is homework doing. " ** I asked them.

‟ **Thanks sis. And we are almost done. " ** Seth said to me.

And I walked back to the kitchen to bake the steaks . I was so busy with the steaks that I didn't hear the front door open. And before I knew it I felt two arms circle around my waist and I was hugged to chest. I looked up and I saw Sam smiling to me and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

‟ **Oh now you are nice. You were not nice to me when you left behind on the road this morning. "** Sam growled at me.

I had to laugh at that memory how Sam was standing on the middle of that road while I was driving away. When I suddenly remembered something.

‟**Oh crap Sam I forgot to tell grandpa you said Hi. Well I don't know if you also go to the bonfire tonight."** I said to him. While I felt pretty guilty because I forgot it.

I felt Sam gave me a kiss on the head. **‟ Its okay that you forgot it Mayka you probably had other things on your mind. But you are right I am also going to the bonfire tonight I will drive with you and Leah and Seth. "** Sam said to me.

I finished diner and Sam helped me put it on the table while I called Seth and Leah to the kitchen. **‟ Seth , Leah dinner is ready. "** I yelled to them.

I heard running feet on the floor and they both came running in to the kitchen. We had a nice quiet dinner while Sam and I keep on glancing and smiling to each other. I even thought I saw Leah making some gagging motions to Seth. But I could just have imagined that.

We finished dinner and I asked Leah and Seth to do the dishes while I go upstairs and change my clothes for the night. I walked in to my room and I grabbed some ass hugging jeans, a tight green v neck t-shirt and a leather jacket on top of it. And to finish the look of I grabbed some high black heels so I would not look so small.

I was about to walk downstairs when I felt arms circle my body and I was lifted of the ground and brought back to my room. I looked up to the man who did it and I saw a smirking Sam in front of me.

‟ **Sam what do you want from me. " ** I asked him.

He walked to me and I took a few steps back until my back was against the wall. He grabbed me by the neck and his mouth crushed on me. We were kissing for a few minutes until Sam started sucking on my neck.

‟ **Sam why did you come here to my room. Because we cant go on with this because my little brother and sister are down stairs. Also we need to go to the bonfire. " ** I said to him. While Sam was still kissing and sucking his way down my neck until he stopped above my breast and gave a featherlike kiss on top of one of my breast.

‟ **I know I came upstairs to ask if you were ready to go. But when I saw you standing in that outfit I could not keep it together anymore. You are so hot honey. " ** Sam said to me. While his eyes and hands were still roaming my body.

I stepped away from him and I tried to smooth out my clothes before I went downstairs. And I saw Sam give me a look again like he wanted to jump me. **‟ No Sam we need to go right now. No more manhandling my body for you . "** I said to him with a stern voice.

He gave me a puppy look and sad eyes but still I shook my head and grabbed his hand and we both walked downstairs.

I was looking for Seth and Leah until I saw that one of the cars already were gone. I think Sam saw the look on my face because he said **‟ Yeah Seth and Leah already decided to leave and see you there. "**

Okay well I see them there then and me and Sam walked to his car and we both got in. And we got on our way to my grandfathers house.

When we finally got to my grandfathers house Sam helped me out of the car and we both walked to the bonfire at the back of my grandfathers house.

I stopped in my tracks when I looked in front of me oh my god two of my least favourite people are sitting around the bonfire what the heck. Who invited them to this bonfire because I know it isn't my grandfathers idea.

Sam walked to me and gave me kiss on the cheek and he said **‟ Come on I know you don't like them but you need to show them that you are the better person of those two. " ** And so Sam and I both walked hand I hand to my grandfather who was sitting at the head of the bonfire.


	19. You win or you die

_**Last time in Just take one step at a time:**_

_**Sam walked to me and gave me kiss on the cheek and he said ‟ Come on I know you don't like them but you need to show them that you are the better person of those two. " And so Sam and I both walked hand I hand to my grandfather who was sitting at the head of the bonfire.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: You Win or you Die<p>

You win or you die that's how war is. There is no losing part in a war. Its just simple like that either you win a war or you die in one. Sometimes things like that happen. You know what happened to me.

I am dead .

D-E-A-D

If you say it a few times at a time its starting to get to you. Dead , dead, dead, DEAD. You slowly are learning to accept it. Well you know what being dead sucks. And you are probably expecting crap like I am to young to die or I had whole life in front of me. But I am not complaining about that.

Nope you are not hearing me complaining. I had everything figured out in this war. I had made plans on how to win since I knew about it. I thought I had everything really thought through. I had prevented the dead of my loved ones and family. I even saved that crapy vampire clan and there human thing.

I had fought with a army of vampires and saved the day with my powers. I protected my people as I was supposed to do. And I still died in the end.

Its probably just death biting me in the ass for saving to many people that were on his list to die. I think he just held his list in front of him and thought . Oh so you want to save so many people well its going to come with a price.

I had finally my life back on the rails I was with a loving family, had great friends and I finally found somebody that I loved and who loved me back equally. I had found my true love, soul mate , just my everything and I would die for him if it would save his life.

Apparently I really paid that price by saving him.

Also being dead is not what I expected it to be you know. I expected that it would be a happy place. A place where you can relax and just move on with your life as good as it can be when you are dead. And at last I expected my mom and my grandma Black waiting on me.

But no neither of those things are here where I am now. I heard some whispering in the dark about what this place is. I am stuck. Well not really stuck you can also call it in between. I am not in heaven but I am also not alive back in the land of the living. My soul is floating somewhere in between.

The spirits are still deciding what to do with me. Also don't be a smartass at spirits they can be mean. I talked back at them because they couldn't decide what to do. So I asked them why the hell they even let me die in the first place. Wrong mistake never question the actions of spirits . In the end they decide if you move on to the spirit world or go back to the land of living.

Well why I am telling my story of being dead maybe I should start about how this al happened in the first place. Its not that I am going somewhere. Get the joke. Not going somewhere because I am really stuck in the in between world. Yeah I know not a great joke. Its not that I can joke around that much. I am just getting lonely in the world where I am.

So are you hearing me spirits why don't you start deciding . Because I am sick of this in between shit. Either you let me live or let me die. But please just decide I am willing to die if I can just move on. But please give me one promise give Sam someone to love again. And that my family and friends can move on. That is my only wish to you spirits . I am not wishing for my life but for my family and friends.

It al started with that one bonfire in the back of my grandfathers yard. From that moment the puzzle pieces were starting to fall and I was slowly making the puzzle complete. I slowly started to get information about the coming war.

* * *

><p><strong>I know not a long chapter but I wanted to give you a piece of what is coming.<strong>


	20. Never let me go

_**Last time in Just take one step at a time:**_

_**It al started with that one bonfire in the back of my grandfathers yard. From that moment the puzzle pieces were starting to fall and I was slowly making the puzzle complete. I slowly started to get information about the coming war.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Never let me go<p>

Sam was holding my hands the whole way to the bonfire. Once in a while he even squeezed a bit in my hand for courage. Sam sat down next to Paul and I was about to sit next to him when my grandfather made motion with his hand that I need to come to him.

‟ **What is it grandfather do I need to help you with something"** I asked him. He just shook his hand grabbed me by the arm and sat me next to him.

‟**I just want you close."** He said to me while he gave me a kiss on the head. I smiled back to him and I saw Leah and Seth sitting next to Embry and Quil. While Jake sat next to Bella and Jared had brought his lovely girlfriend Kim.

There came a silence over the yard and everybody looked at my grandfather and Old Quil who were sitting next to each other. My grandfather started to talk **‟ You are probably expecting us to talk about the legends again but this time we wont." ** While he was looking to each and everyone.

Old Quil coughed a bit to gain everyone ones attention I had to laugh at that. I think he saw and heard that because he gave me a wink and a smile. **‟ What our old Chief wants to say that this time somebody else is going to tell you something. "** Old Quil sad.

‟ **Yes that is true but it is also going to be a different story about other creatures."** My grandfather said while he looked at me. Oh hell no I am not going to tell about the rest of the supernatural world. I stood up and I was walking away when I heard my grandfather talk again.

‟ **Ah my lovely granddaughter Mayka if you would be so dear to come and sit next to me or where ever you want to sit. "**

Ah damn it and I walked back but I stopped in front of my grandfather and I hissed in his ear **‟ I don't know what you are trying to do grandfather but I do not like it one tiny bit. "**

I walked to the fire and I sat down in front of it feeling the heat of the fire on my skin and I liked the warm feeling that was consuming me. I looked at the people in front of me and I knew they did not expect me to speak that night. **‟ If you do not mind I like the feeling of the fire it gives me somehow a safe feeling because fire can almost kill anything. It protects you against dangers but also keeps the houses on this rez warm. "** I said to them but when I said it kills almost anything I looked pointedly at Bella because she is the one dating a leech.

‟ **What my grandfather and old Quil are targeting on is that I am going to tell you a story of true magic and the dark creatures of the realm. "** I said . And I instantly saw Leah and Seth come closer to the fire because I knew that they somehow remembered those stories from there bedtime stories that I used to tell them.

I heard a Kim giving a snort like she didn't believe those kind of stories. **‟ Kimberly you want to say something before we begin with the story."** I said calmly to her because I didn't wanted to lose my cool in front of her.

‟ **Really you are going to tell a story about magic. I think that vampires and wolves are more believable then a story about magic."** She said it mocking to me and that was just insult to my people and my believes.

‟ **If you would let me tell the story you can make a comment about at the end of it . Alright ?" ** I said to her and she gave me a nod.

‟ **Uhm where was I already before I got interrupted."** I said out loud without even noticing that I said it out loud in stat only in my mind.

I saw Seth held his hand up and he was a bit bouncing on his spot like he was eager to tell me where I was with the story. **‟ Yes Seth you may speak. "** I said to my little brother.

‟ **Yes you were talking about magic and the dark creatures."** Seth said proudly probably because he still could remember the story from when he was younger.

‟ **Well lets start then nobody that is need of a blanket or something else."**I said to them all before they want to grab something while I am telling a story. They all shook there head and I looked behind me and I saw my grandfather already with a blanket on his knees. I smiled at him and he smiled back to me and gave me a nod to start with the story.

I started to say and sing the rhyme of the dark creatures.

‟**If you could only see the beast you've made of me**

**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free**

**Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart**

**Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart**

**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in**

**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl**

**My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in**

**You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to**

**Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack**

**My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out**

**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound**

**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground**

**Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins**

**I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness**

**Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers**

**Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters**

**A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night **

**If you could only see the beast you've made of me**

**I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free**

**The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound**

**I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground"**

I saw them looking at me when I ended the rhyme slash song because it could be both things. Bella shuddered at the mention of the blood in the song.

‟ **If you listen good to the words of the song you can find out more about the dark creatures that I am talking about. At day they are like us human but there eyes are the one that betrays them to us."** I said to them.

‟ **Like my grandmother always tells me the eyes are the windows to the soul. But if you look at the creatures eyes you will only see a emptiness because they have no soul. There eyes are dark by day but light at night. "**

‟ **They hunt you at night but if your lucky they will hunt you at day. One way or another you will die at the hands of the hunter. You are the hunted but at least at day you can see them coming and accept your faith."**

‟ **Once they catch you can feel there claws tearing at your body and you can feel your flesh being ripped of you. The pains that will come will make you scream and yell until you lost your voice. They do not feed of your flesh but on the terror and fear that comes of you . They enjoin the screams of there victims ."**

I saw Leah crawl a bit to Seth and I already saw there cuddle together they always do that when I mention the creatures of the dark.

‟**You will know when they are coming every happy thought or feeling you have will disappear. The only thing you will feel is the terror and fear of the unknown that you sense. Humans can not see them and before you notice anything you will be already screaming on the floor from the pain that is consuming you ."**

‟ **They live in dark spots on this world because they can only live at places where it is truly dark. No happiness and light but only evil thoughts and dead. What the creatures want is that the whole world lives in terror and pain and they will rule over the world."** I felt a cold coming over me and I shuddered a bit on my spot. Somehow always when I want to speak about the creatures there darkness can consume you slowly. That why I always sit close to the fire it keeps me warm and gives me strength.

‟ **But when there is darkness there is always light. The other supernatural that fight against the creatures to stop them from bringing death. ****Hae Hanae-Sa****."** I said to them with the ending of some elves language.

‟ **Ost En Galad , Amar En Edhel.****" ** I said and I saw there confused looks.

I gave a bit of laugh and I said **‟ ****It means the city of light , the home of the elves. ****" **

‟ **The elves are the other supernatural that truly use magic and only for good. They have been in war with the creatures since the moment they were created. Those happy or lucky moments you once have in your love are caused by elves. If they did not interfere with your life the darkness would already have consumed you. ****" ** I told them when I looked at them they were al watching me with interest in there eyes. I was happy that they wanted to know more but also sad because they would never know what is truly outside these walls.

‟ **You are probably wondering why you never see any elves. Well the reason for that is that not really live on this world. They used to in the old ages but when the Edan the human were involving and doing better then in the old ages. The elves decided to retreat and let the humans live in peace without any supernatural help.****" **

I took in a deep breath because what I was about to tell they probably would not believe me.

‟ **They did live in peace for centuries and the elves enjoined from a distance how the humans were living and making there own choices. " **

‟ **But even when you think all darkness is gone something is creating itself in the darkness of the world. The creatures knew that without any help they could not win from the elves. The creatures were dying out because they could not feed on any humans any more. They created something dark and evil that could live for ever but would not age just like the elves but there was only one problem how would they feed of the humans.****" ** I said and I saw Leah and Seth looking at me with wide eyes because I never told them this part of the story.

‟ **The creatures found a way . There creation would feed of blood. Human blood. They called there creation Nosteratu. You know them by the name vampire. From that moment the vampires were drinking the humans dry while the creatures were feeding from the fear and suffering that the victim of the vampire was having. ****" ** I looked at the guys in front of me and their mouths were hanging open because this kind of stories were not the stories they would usually have.

‟ **The elves found out what the creatures had created and the elves council came together to decide what to do with the new treat to the humans. One elf stood up she was the daughter of the king of the elves her name was Ilyanna. She saw ones how fierce the normal wolves reacted on the vampires. And she came up with a idea why not create wolves who will hunt down vampires and destroy them. "**

‟ **They had everything figured out only they needed a group of humans who would change in to a wolf by will but would not take advantage of their powers. The elf princess Ilyanna heard of a native group of people and she decided that they would be the chosen one to protect the humans against the creation of the creatures. "**

‟ **From that moment she used her powers to create the wolves but once they were not needed or when they took advantage of their powers she would take them away. The creatures again lost from the elves and disappeared again to the darkest parts of the world and the elves left again. But the vampires and wolves were still fighting on the world all for the protection of the humans. "**

‟ **Through the years the vampires and wolves even forgot who their makers were but there will come a time that the elves and creatures come back to fight their war again. The only thing we need to worry about is what side the vampires and wolves choose for. Because they had forgotten their bond with their maker. "**

‟**The elves only said one thing to the wolves ****Tenna' ento lye omenta Ohtar En Galad. ****"** And with those words I ended the story.

There was a total silence over the bonfire and I was curious what their reaction would be. I saw Paul looking at me and he opened his mouth and said **‟What did those last words meant. What did the elves said to the wolves."**

I stood up and I looked at Paul and said

‟**Until next we meet warriors of light. "**

And I walked away to my grandfather and I said **‟Was this the story you had in mind grandfather."** My grandfather looked at me with shocked eyes but also with awe because he knew my secret of that I was part elf.

‟**Yes Mayka this was the story that I had expected. If you want to you may leave.****" ** he said to me because he knew I was no longer comfortable to stay there.

I was about to walk away when my ears picked up a conversation from the bonfire. It was a woman voice and it sounded like Bella's **‟Jake now you know who created you guys and the vampires. I think it was really interesting I am going to tell Edward about this.****" ** I heard Kim make a comment about of Bella really believed the crap of elves and creatures.

When suddenly my mind remembered something what Bella said to Jake now you know who created you guys. Now you know, now you know. OH MY GOD. I looked at the guys of course why didn't is sense or saw it. They are wolves , they have phased already. That's why Sam ordered the guys around he is the Alpha.

But why did my grandfather lie to me when I asked him about it. And I looked at my grandfather with tears in my eyes. He saw my eyes and face and he putted one plus one together. He know now that I had figured it out. I have been betrayed by my own family member they lied and didn't told me about their furry problem.

I ran to the shack of my grandfather and I grabbed the motor cross again. I grabbed the helmet and strapped it on my head. I sat down on it and I gave gas. I didn't care that I was going to hard I needed to get away from them because all the emotions that I was finally was getting to me. I heard Sam and Jake yell at me but I didn't listen I just drove out of the backyard to the road.

I needed time to get al my thoughts together and I drove straight to the hills in La Push I needed to find the highest point.

When I could not get any further with my motor cross I dumped it and I walked the rest of the way. I arrived at the hills and I stood on one mountain looking out over the forest. Everything was just to much finding out that they were wolves, lying family members , my powers that were bounded , the red leech running around. My emotions were going hay wire and I felt the energy crippling around like static energy.

I knew what was wrong I couldn't control my emotions any more and I screamed it out from all the pain and devastation that I was feeling. I heard some rustling from the leaves behind me and I saw the red leech standing behind.

‟**Something wrong human friend of the wolves****. ****" ** She said to me. I was about to respond back when she said one thing that shocked me to the bones.

‟**Maybe you should tell your wolves that by helping the Cullen clan they wont win the war with mine newborns. And they should chicken out before someone of them gets hurt****. ****" ** She said and ran away laughing.

My heart broke how could they be so stupid by helping in a war with vampires that is none of their concern. We have a treaty and that stands for something. I need to do something. And I walked back down on my way to home to figuring out a plan to stop the war with the red leech.


	21. Author

**Hello readers,**

**Right now I don't have a lot of time to write more chapters because my end project of school is killing me. I have to do a lot of designing and there is so little time. So I will probably write more in a few weeks. Unless you really want more chapters I will hear it from you.**

**There is a lot to write about like the war with Victoria and the Cullen's. Also the reason behind the dead of Mayka. And is there going to be a happy ending. **

**Until then.**

**Bye bye**


End file.
